Murderers Fall
by xeunobre
Summary: After Vlad Plasmius becomes Ghost King, Danny thinks he's seen it all. Then, he's captured and put under mind control. Will he end up being a hero or a Villain? RATED M FOR EXTREME VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Seventeen year-old Danny Phantom soared through the skies. I always had loved flying, and now that I could do it at any time always made me excited. Flying was so exilerating! I looked down at my high school, Casper High. I landed, invisibly, by a tree before looking around. I turned back into my human form, Danny Fenton. I breathed a sigh of relief - I had kept this secret for nearly four years now, the only people knowing about my dual identities being my sister, Jazz, and my best friend, Tucker.

I fell into step with the other students of Casper, my eyes roaming for Tucker. Spotting him, I stride towards him. "Tucker!"

The african-american boy turned to me, smiling widely. "Danny!" He lowers his voice. "Any news on anything in the Ghost Zone?"

"No." I looked around. "It's quiet, Tuck. Too quiet. I don't like it." I frowned. There had been zero ghost activity. Not even the Box Ghost - who never seemed to be too far from Amity park - had vanished.

"Has Jazz said anything? You know she's good at that ghost psycology, maybe she's found something..?" He said, his last words forming a question, trailing off hopefully.

"No, Tuck, she's not been able to find anything!" I ran my hands through my hair. "It's like all the ghosts have just.. vanished. Which dosen't make any sense, ghosts don't vanish."

Tucker shook his head. "Who knows, dude. All I know is we had better get to class." He smiled lightly. "Don't want to miss our very first day of junior year."

I snickered. "Like i'd want to miss getting stuck in a locker by Dash."

"Mhm. Let's go." Tucker said, leading the way into Casper.

I sat in my desk, nearly falling asleep from boredom. Math! Who needs math anyways? I took my worksheet and I had it half-way folded into a paper airplane when my ghost sense went off. Immediately upright, I closed my eyes. I had gotten good at using my powers lately, and it had been effective. I felt towards the ghost that had sent my sense off, following it with my mind until finding my target. To my suprise, it wasn't a normal ghost like I had originally thought, it was this new ghost that had been popping up. Azure was her name. I had never seen her in person, just had heard rumors.

I opened my eyes and raised my hand. "May I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer looked at me. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I took that as my cue to leave. I got out of my seat, giving Tucker a look. He nodded back at me, showing he understood. I walked out of the classroom, following my ghost sense. My footsteps echoed loudly, masking my sense of unease.

I turned the corner, stopping at the sight in front of me. The ghost, who i presumed to be Azure, had her back turned to me. At my footsteps, she turned around. She had snow-white hair like mine - in ghost form - that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes, which were red, bore into my blue ones. She was slender, maybe about five four or five five. Her clothes were black and purple. Her shirt was a short-sleeve top, that extended to her upper stomach, leaving her lower stomach skin exposed. Her pants flowed around her as she moved.

"Danny Fenton." Azure's lips curled into a smile. "We meet again."

What? I had never seen her before in my life!

"What do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life!" I growled out at her, almost turning myself into Phantom. Something inside stopped me, but I didn't know what. Azure studied me for a minute before speaking. "Of course we haven't met, duh!"

Okay, now I was confused. First we've met and then we haven't? What was going on here?

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, feigning ignorance. Msot ghosts knew of my dual identity, being infamous and all, but I still didn't like to reveal myself to strange new ghosts. I had a secret to protect, anyway.

"I'm a teenage ghost. I find the cute boys quiet easily." Azure spoke, almost as if she wasn't meaning to.

I felt blood rise to my cheeks. "U-um, o-okay.." I was truly stumped on what to say now. I usually sought out ghosts, kicked butt, and went back to doing what I was before. Never before had a ghost called me cute.

Azure bit her lip. "I was hoping you would be Phantom. That ghost loves to stick his nose where it has never belonged." She sniffed.

Getting a sneaky idea, I made a clone. My clone morphed into Phantom - while invisible - and appeared behind Azure. "Like you're doing right now?" My clone spoke.

Azure whipped around with supernatural speeds. "Speaking of the devil.."

While Azure was distracted with my clone, I snuck off, phasing into the nearest empty room, turning into Phantom. I stayed intangible, using the ghost hunting device on my wrist. The device, which i called my Ecto - Finder, studied many things. One of the more important things it did, which really came in handy right baout now, was give me a power reading on ghosts. My jaw clenched when the result came up. Azure was a level 7. Myself, I was about a level 8, which was good for a ghost.

I looked up, to see Azure blast my clone out of existance. I then realized - Azure had to be a new ghost to not realize that that was a copy. Ghosts can tell copies almost instantly, depending on the power used to make one. I frowned. A level seven new ghost was dangerous. I had to play this carefully.

"Copy!" I heard her screech. "Where's the real one?"

I revealed myself. I had grown a lot over the years, reaching my growth spurt at sixteen. I was five-eight, and had grown stronger and faster. My jumpsuit - which I had been in since the accident, changed slightly. It adapted ever so slightly to my physical changes, but it had also had a bright D on the chest - for Danny Phantom, of course. My white haire fell into my eyes slightly, and I pushed it away with slight annoyance.

"Present." I smirked slightly, laughing almost silently to myself.

"You! Phantom!" Azure's expression turned murderous. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

What?

"What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms. "I haven't done anything to anyone."

She shot an ecto blast at me, but being experienced, I dodged it easily, raising an eyebrow at her. Azure's hand smoked slightly, but this didn't stop her in the least. She kept firing ecto blast after ecto blast, finally making me have to put up a shield. "Stop! You're going to destroy the school!" I phased through the ceiling, hovering above the roof.

Azure followed me out. She huffed, but still looked extremely ticked off. "You have ruined my life, Phantom, and I will destroy yours!"

"I don't know what I was supposed to have done!" I sighed, exasperated. "Maybe if you tell me, I can figure it out."

"You figure it out, hero." she snarls. "It shouldn't be too hard; your'e always poking your nose into where it dosen't belong."

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, Azure shot an ecto blast at me, effectively knocking me off the roof. I hit the ground, hard. I felt the familiar white rings around my waist, triggering me to turn back into human form. I had hoped that Azure hadn't seen my transformation, but just as the thought crossed my mind, the world turned black as i lost concoiusness.

When I woke up, it was mid afternoon. There were a crowd of people around me - but the first person I saw was Tucker. "Hey, man." the african-american smiled at me. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

I sat up, groaning. "What happened?"

"So, apperently, while you were in the bathroom," - Tucker stressed that last word - "There was a ghost attack and she threw you outside."

"That must've been some hit!" someone spoke. I turned to look at the girl who had spoken. She had long black hair, and peircing purple was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater, and bluejeans. Her makeup was natural, with pink lipstick and light eyeliner that really drew out her eyes. She was very pretty. She was crouched down, and as I turned to look at her, she stood up. She offered me a hand, and I took it.

I brushed the dirt off my pants. "Thank you." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me, straightening her shirt. "My pleasure." she responds. "I'm Samantha, by the way. Samantha Manson."

My mind clicked - Samantha Manson - the most popular girl in school. "Danny Fenton."

Tucker cleared his throat. "Danny? Your parents were pretty worried, we should go, er, check in with them."

I nodded to Tucker. "Thank you again, Samantha." I smiled at the girl, following him out of the school.

Nobody saw Samantha's eyes flash red, before turning back to purple. "My pleasure, Danny Phantom.."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?!" Tucker asked Danny.

I looked over at him. "What was what?"

"You were all over Samantha, Danny! She's bad news!"

I sighed. "I know. It's just that there's something that draws me to her. She's the prettiest girl I know; prettier than Paullina!"

Tucker gasped. "Don't let anyone hear you say that!" he looked around wildly to make sure they were alone. He lowered his voice. "Dude, we're already nobodies, but we'll end up worse if you insult Paullina."

I frowned. "I can handle Paullina. But did you see that new ghost?!" I unlocked the door to my house, stepping in, Tucker following behind me. I walked down to the lab, pulling the Ecto Finder off my wrist. I plugged it into my computer, pulling up the images from the watch-like device. I ran them through the detection services, trying to find any pattern to her attacks, finding none.

"I don't get it, Tuck. All the ghosts disappear, and then this new one comes out of nowhere and tries to kill me." I frowned at the screen, where the image of Azure was. The ghost's long white hair fell over her shoulders, and her black-and-purple jumpsuit accentuated the curves of her body. If this ghost wasn't such a threat, she'd be very pretty.

"You know, she kind of looks like you, in a way." Tucker said, standing beside me looking at the screen.

"You're right, actually." I cocked my head to the side. "There's got to be some sort of explanation. It's not like we're related or anything, right...?"

Tucker frowned. "I don't know, dude. But there's nothing we can do, obsessing over a dead girl."

I shook my head. I looked up at Tucker. "Doom?" I smiled evilly.

"Doom." He repeats with the same evil smile. "You're going down."

After a few games of Doom, I was forced to admit that Tucker was better at the game than I was. He probably would always be – while I was out fighting ghosts, he was home playing Doom.

"Danny!" My mother's voice sounded form downstairs. "Tucker!"

"What?" I yelled back at her.

"Time for dinner!"

I put the game controller back on top of the console. "Coming!" I looked to Tucker. "Dying of starvation yet, Tuck?" I asked, teasing the African-American boy.

"I'm dead already!" he says, glancing at his watch. "I missed my 4 o'clock feeding, my 4:05 feeding, and now my 4:15 feeding! Tell my PDA I love her!"

I shook my head, laughing at him. "No need for being dramatic, Tuck! You will live to marry your PDA another day."

I stood up, stretching my back. Tucker got up, following me down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, stopping so suddenly that Tucker slammed into my black.

Vlad Masters was sitting at the dining table.

I glared at Vlad, my dislike for the man pushing aside every other feeling. If my parents weren't in the room, I'd blast the smug grin off of his face. "Danny, what has gotten into you?" Mom called, seeing the expression written on my face.

"Nothing, Mom." My voice was cold. I took a seat as far as I could get from Vlad, sitting beside my father. Tucker sat beside me, saying nothing for once. You could cut through the air with a knife from how bad the tension was.

"So, uh, Vladdie.." Dad spoke up. "What brings you to Amity Park?"

"I had some business to discuss with Daniel." Vlad looked at me, his cold blue eyes baring into my own. "It simply could not wait. You see, I'm expanding my business empire, and I wanted to see if Daniel would like a job."

"Ooh! A job! How about that, Danny?" Mom squealed, hugging my shoulders.

"You're growing up so fast." Dad says, wiping a tear from the corners of his eyes.

"Wait, wait wait." I pounded my hands on the table, shocking everyone into silence. "How do I know you're not two timing me?" My words turned icier with every word, the air in the room growing colder.

"Daniel!" Vlad's word was laced with warning. "I would never do such a thing."

I was going to hit him. Had he forgotten all the times that he had tried to kill me? Tried to make me bow down to his wishes, and join him? I was never going to join him! NEVER.

The air turned colder until ice started to form on the walls. "What's going on with the heat?" Mom says, shivering. "It's like a freezer in here!"

I stood up, unable to take staring at him any longer. "No. Any job of yours that you offer me can go up your ass."

"Danny!" Mom shrieked. "Language! We talked about this."

I walked out the kitchen without another word, not noticing my mother following me. I walked into the living room, morphing into Phantom as soon as I got far enough away from the kitchen. I turned intangible, floating through the front door as fast as I could.

Meanwhile, Maddie Fenton, was staring at her son with horror. She had watched him storm out of the kitchen, utterly confused to why he had acted that way, when suddenly a bright flash of light had blinded her. She watched as Danny, her son, turned into her worst nightmare. Phantom. The cocky, know it all ghost she had been hunting for four years. Her gasp, barely audible, escaped her lips. How could she have not seen the similarities? What kind of mother was she?

Maddie walked back into the kitchen, met with confused – and in Vlad's case, smug – looks. She decided to keep quiet about what she saw. "Danny just stormed out through the front door! And what about the heat? That was strange."

She went back to the stove, serving up four servings of the lasagna she had made. She herself, didn't feel very hungry, not after what she had just seen, but she didn't want the others to worry for her.

"Daniel is going through a hard time in his life right now, he's probably just under a lot of stress," Vlad says smoothly.

"I sure hope so. I never noticed how freaky-deaky Danny-boy could be when upset!" Jack says, taking a huge bite of the lasagna on his plate.

Maddie picked at her plate. Unknown to her, Vlad had heard everything. Being a ghost, he could hear a lot better than humans could. Vlad's smug grin grew, but he hid it well. "Well, maybe just tell Daniel I meant him no harm, hmm?"

Maddie looked up at him. "Alright. Although, I still don't know why he acted that way." But I had some idea, she thought. Vlad had always given her the creeps, from him continually flirting with her, or trying to make her and Danny give up Jack and take him instead. It was just unnatural.

Maddie got up, clearing everyone's plate. "Umm, Mrs. F, can I be excused?" Tucker said, looking up at her. She smiled warmly. "Of course, Tucker. Go and find Danny I'm sure he can use a friend right now."

Tucker grabbed his bag and walked out the front door.

Several hours later, Tucker had found no sign of Danny. He had begun to grow worried, that a ghost had caught him, or he'd been hurt, or worse. Getting an idea, he pulled up the sleeve to his jacket. He pressed some buttons on his Ecto Finder. It was keyed into Danny's Ecto Signature, and it would lead him straight to him. The watch-like device beeped steadily, but faintly, showing he was far away. Tucker got into his car, following the signal.

Twenty minutes later, very far outside Amity Park, he stopped. His Ecto Finder said that Danny was not too far from here, but he didn't see anything. He got out of his car, the chilly atmosphere getting to him. Danny was definitely here, alright, but where?

He walked into the field, following the location until he came to a tree. He looked up. "Dude, are you up there?"

Danny visualized. "Yeah, I just needed some time to think."

"Look man, I know what Vlad's done to you. But you could've blown your secret, in front of your parents, tonight. "

"Tucker, he looked so smug. Like he knew something I didn't. What if he knows about all the strange things happening lately? About the ghosts disappearing? About Mikey's … death?"

He sighed. Mikey Robinson was a student at Casper high, who this summer, got caught in the middle of a ghost battle. Nobody knows how Mikey really died – Danny hadn't arrived in time. All we had found was Mikey's glasses, blood and some hair. Nobody's seen him since. Tucker knew that Danny felt guilty about it. He didn't blame Danny for it; accidents happen.

"Danny, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to Mikey. It was the ghosts that killed him." He put his hand on Danny's shoulder as Danny flew lower to see him.

"…I don't think he's dead, Tuck. I feel like he's still here, somewhere." Danny sighed. "I can't explain it. It's just like he's vanished… like all the other ghosts."

"Hey, didn't he disappear around the same time the ghosts did?" Tucker pulled out his PDA. "July sixteenth. Mikey's 'death'. And then today's date, September fifth." The African-american boy looked up at Danny. "Please tell me it's a coincidence."

"It's no coincidence."

Danny turned around. Vlad Plasmious, his arch-enemy was standing behind him. "What do you want, Vlad?" Danny snarled.

"Questions, questions." Vlad shook off the question. "I have a proposition for you, little badger. After your rash escape, I never got to ask you."

"I repeat: What do you want, Vlad?" Danny scowled. "I don't like the runarounds."

"Join me."

Danny threw back his head and laughed. "As if! I would rather DIE than join you!"

Vlad smirked. "That can be arranged. Azure, take care of him, please." Vlad vanished with a puff of red smoke.

Azure visualized. Why had Danny's ghost sense not gone off? Hadn't it the other day, when he had saw her the first time? "Danny Phantom." She looked at the currently-human Danny. "We have unfinished business."

Danny stepped in front of Tucker, in a protective stance. "Get out of here!" Danny whispered urgently.

"She'll kill you!" he whispered back. "I can't leave you by yourself."

"GO!"

Tucker turned, hesitating before running off. Danny waited until the hum of his car faded away completely. "You work for Plasmius?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I work for the Ghost King?" She smiled. "He is my very reason for my esitance; and I will work for him with every breath in my body."

"Ghosts don't breathe." I pointed out.

I wasn't sure of what to make of the girl. She sounded so human, yet.. she wasn't. "Don't do this. I don't want to fight you."

Azure smiled. "But I do." Her hands lit up green. She fired ecto blast after ecto blast at Danny. Danny eventually fired back, looking for weak spots in her attack. He saw his chance, shooting ice at her feet. The weight of the ice pulled her down.

Danny took a look at the girl with pity. He flew off some distance, before making a portal. He had developed his powers to the point to where he could create portals at will. It made things simpler for him. He dove through the portal, closing it behind him. He phased through his window of his bedroom, landing on his bed.

"So," His mother, Maddie spoke. "When were you going to tell me you were a ghost?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, were you ever going to tell me that you were a ghost?" Maddie Fenton asks. She sat on the bed besides Danny.

"I don't know, Mom. It's just, you and Dad .. you hunt ghosts for a living. You would hunt me." I replied, my voice taking a tone of sadness as I pictured my parents hunting me down with guns, kicking me out of the house... I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I almost missed her speaking.

"Danny, we could never hunt you." Maddie wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "You're my precious son. Just because we didn't know it was you, doesn't mean we love you any less."

I nestled my head into the crook of her neck. I felt as if a huge weight – one that I had been carrying for four years – had lifted off my shoulders. My parents loved me. They wouldn't dissect me molecule by molecule.

"So, how did it happen?" Maddie asked quietly.

I sighed. It wasn't a pleasant memory. "Remember back when the portal didn't work and you and Dad couldn't figure out why?"

Maddie smiled, although I couldn't see it. "Your father and I were so proud of you for fixing it." She recalled. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I never told you how we fixed it. Tucker and I, I should say." I moved away from her, so I could see her reaction. My frown deepened as the memory came to mind. "Tucker was looking around the outside of the portal. I went inside. I found a few wires out of place. After fixing them – you know how good I am with that sort of thing – and I turned it on."

"But turning it on did that to you? Made you … one of them?" Maddie's eyes widened at the prospect. "I don't understand."

"I don't know exactly what happened… All I remember is a bright flash of green light as the portal turned on, and I felt my body… dissolve. It's not something I like to remember. But instead of killing me like it should have, it altered my DNA, giving me ghost powers."

Maddie stiffened. "Oh, Danny..." She pulled me into a bear hug, rivaling one of Dad's. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She wiped her eyes. "If you had told me, I wonder if things would have been different."

I grabbed her hands, smiling lightly. "Mom, I wanted to tell you and Dad so many times. I didn't, because every time you saw him Dad would always scream that he'd dissect me molecule by molecule."

Maddie frowned. "I remember." She pulled me into another bear hug. "We have to tell your father."

I stiffened. "Mom, you know that Dad won't take this well… just wait, please?" I looked into her purple eyes. "Just take a little time to digest it yourself, and we'll tell him tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright. If you insist." She kissed my forehead, walking out of my room, leaving me alone. My mind raced back to previous moments – what the hell did Azure want from me? I was positive I had never seen her before now. And she works for Vlad? Something wasn't adding up. There haven't been any deaths of high school age girls, so who was she? Had she been hanging out in the ghost zone this entire time?

Another thought crossed my mind. When did Vlad become Ghost King? With that power, he'd be unstoppable… did that mean that I already had lost? I had been fighting Vlad for three years. Vlad was the only other halfa, like me. Half human, half ghost. It had made no sense to why Vlad would go to such extremes to keep my silence.

With too many questions floating around my head, I got frustrated fast. I decided to text Tucker, and tell him I hadn't been killed. As if they could kill me.

Me: hey

Tucker: danny! R u ok?

Me: of course. Takes more than that to kill me

Tucker: so what happened?

Me: azure is too new to coordinate. She's untrained, but dangerous. Tuck, she's a level seven

Tucker: Seven? R u sure?

Me: positive. Ecto finder told me, computer confirmed.

Tucker: well shit. That makes this a lot harder.

Me: what should we do? I don't want to fight her but she works for vlad

Tucker: don't know.

Me: you're helpful.

Tucker: I know. Why don't u ask jazz and see if she can do anything to help?

Me: good idea. Since she went to college in Wisconsin it's been too quiet here

Tucker: enjoy it while it lasts

Me: lol thanks anyway tuck

Tucker: no prob, danny glad u r alive

Me: me too

I looked at my phone screen for another minute or two. How the hell would I explain this to Jazz? Hey sis, there's a psycho ghost after me and I need help? Well, I guess anything would do. I was running out of leads.

Me: Hey Jazz, do you have a minute to talk?

Jazz: Sure, what do you need

Me: Ghost help.

Jazz: Hold on, let me get to a spot where nobody can see my screen.

Jazz: Okay, spill.

Me: Have you had any host activity in Wisconsin? Any at all?

Jazz: No. Now that you mention it, it's kind of weird. Wisconsin is quiet anyway, but sometimes we'd get a stray ghost. But we've got nothing.

Me: Jazz, we haven't had one ghost attack for three months

Jazz: WHAT? Not even the box ghost?

Me: No. The ghosts are more quiet than my social life

Jazz: ha-ha. What does mom and dad say?

Me: Dad was going on and on about how he's scared all the spooks out of town. It was quite funny actually

Jazz: Danny, this isn't good

Me: I know. And then, out of nowhere this new ghost shows up, calls herself Azure. Never seen her before in my life, and she's convinced I ruined her life

Me: attacked me and nearly destroyed the school and then she knocks me out and when I wake up it was like six hours later

Jazz: Are you alright? Sounds like you took quite a hit.

Me: Other than a bruise I'm fine. Oh and get this, Azure works for Vlad. She's convinced Vlad is the best thing to walk this earth.

Jazz: ugh. I hate him.

Me: me too.

Me: Jazz, she's a level seven

I stared at the screen for a few minutes. Jazz didn't respond for a long time. And when she did, I read it several times, trying to believe that it's what she actually said.

Jazz: I'm coming home.

Me: jazz no.

Jazz: Yes, Danny. This is serious. College can wait.

Me: mom knows

Jazz: Like, knows-knows?

Me: yes

Jazz: … I'll be home tomorrow.

Me: Jazz, I don't need someone else to worry over... just stay there and tell me what to do

Jazz: cry

Me: jazz im serious

Jazz: Me too.

Jeez! How dense can girls be? I asked her for help and she just throws it in my face?

Jazz: I'll be on the next plane home tomorrow. You need another head in this. Don't try to talk me out of it.

Me: fine whatever. I can see u r going to do it anyway

Jazz: Bingo.

I rolled over on my bed, looking at the clock. It was only eight o'clock. It felt like today had taken forever to be over with. I set my phone on my bedside table when it buzzed. I swear! If it's Jazz telling me something stupid again, this phone was going into the trashcan.

Tucker: what did she say?

Me: she's coming home 2morrow

Tucker: why?

Me: Jazz is convinced she needs to come to help. Couldn't talk her out of it.

Tucker: women

Me: I know.

I put my phone back on the bedside table. I wasn't very tired. Azure kept flashing through my mind. I just hoped everything would be solved tomorrow.

The next morning, I felt, rather than heard, someone enter my room. The next second the light flickered on. I rolled over, putting my pillow over my head. "Go away…" I moaned.

"Is that any way to treat your big sister?" Jazz responded, sounding mock offended.

"Yes, when she's annoying." I responded.

Jazz made an offended noise. "Well. I'll just go back to Wisconsin, then."

"Good. Then I can go back to sleep."

The pillow was pulled off my face. The light blinded me. I growled, pulling the covers over my head, until those disappeared. "Seriously, Jazz?"

Jazz snickered. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

"Heart boxers Danny? What are you, fourteen?" Jazz put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. Her turquoise eyes dancing with her laughter.

My face flushed. "No! I'm an adult!"

"Mhm. Not for another five months. Nice try, big guy." Jazz turned around to leave, her red hair flipping as she did so. "Breakfast in ten. We'll tell Mom and dad about what we talked about then."

I got out of bed, stretching as I got up. I pulled on the nearest clothes to me – a black t-shirt and blue jeans – and went downstairs. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle the mess I call hair. I yawned. "Good morning, everyone." I sat beside Dad.

Jack Fenton looked at me with a long stare. It didn't take me long to realize Mom must have told him about my other identity. You could practically see him putting it together in his mind.

"So, Jazz said you have news for us." Maddie says.

"Mom, Dad, have you noticed that there's not any ghost sightings lately?" I asked, waiting for their response.

Jack scratched his chin. "Well, what about that one girl? Ash?"

"Azure." Maddie corrects.

"Right. Azure, and you. But that's all I've heard about. They must've gone running at the thought of me, Jack Fenton!" Jack pounded his chest proudly.

"Oh jeez." Jazz says, shaking her head and smiling. "I thought you were kidding, Danny."

I shook my head, also smiling. "Nope." I took a bite of my breakfast – pancakes. It was my favorite. "Well, this new ghost, Azure, is a level seven."

Jack and Maddie both stopped. "Seven? Are you sure? Most ghosts don't go above a four." Maddie spoke, looking at Jack. "With a few exceptions, of course, like Fright Knight and the Wisconsin ghost."

"I'm positive. I checked her out on the Ecto Finder and the computer confirmed." I frowned. I don't know what to make of it. Azure seems so human, yet she's not. She's a ghost. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Who knows. This isn't anything the Fentons can't solve!" Jack beamed proudly.

"Dad… It's not that simple." I sighed. "Azure works for Plasmius, you know, the Wisconsin ghost. He's involved in this somehow." I left out the part about Vlad being the Ghost King. They wouldn't let me out of the house if they knew that.

The room was silent. "Anyway, I've got to get to school or I'll be late." I got out of my seat, grabbing my backpack. I turned into Phantom, phasing through the ceiling, my spectral tail flowing in place of feet. I flew to the school with no problem, landing behind a tree invisibly. I turned back into my human form, walking into Casper High.

"Hiya, Danny!" I turned to see Samantha Manson. "Hi, Samantha." I immediately blushed. She was wearing a deep v-neck pink t-shirt. She had blue jean shorts on, showing off her toned legs. She smiled, her pink lipstick accentuating her lips. Samantha pushed her long black hair behind her shoulders, grabbing my arm and linking hers with mine.

If possible, my blush deepened. "You look cute today, Danny." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "Why does someone such as yourself want to talk to me?"

"I have to claim my territory on the cute boys." She states, as if that was obvious. "I heard Paullina talking about you this morning. She was saying you were cute, but poor and a nobody so she didn't want you."

"Well, I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes. "Glad she thinks highly of me."

Tucker walked up to me in that moment. He looked at me and Samantha, our arms still linked. "Hey, lovebirds." He smirked at me.

"We're not lovebirds!" I insisted.

"Mhm. Sure." The African-american boy snorted. "We gotta get to class, Danny."

"You're right." I unhooked my arm from Samantha's. "Sorry, Samantha. We've got to go." I smiled lightly. "I'll see you after class, though."

Samantha smiled back at me. "Definetely."

And as I walked to class, I felt truly normal for once. And I was crushing on a girl. I wonder if she liked me, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Clockwork stared at his viewing glass. He had watched Danny Fenton turn into the man he is now, and had nudged him in the right direction if needed. There wasn't anything he could do to prevent the coming disaster. He only hoped that Danny knew enough to not fall for Vlad's trap.

Clockwork watched, his form changing from an old man back to a child ad he did, as the events of the future came to pass. He had watched, and rewatched, many times. But it did nothing to quell his sadness, and anger. He had guided Danny for years, been a mentor to him, maybe even a father figure, and he was throwing it out the window, so to speak.

Clockwork sighed. How can anyone bear this burden? To know everything that will happen, or might happen, and do nothing to prevent it. He shook his head, his form changing from a child back into an adult. He waited. Five, four, three, two, one.  
 _  
Knock knock.  
_  
He smiled. Speaking of Danny... He floated over to the door, pulling it open. Danny Phantom stood on the other side of the door. Danny smiled. "Come in, Danny." Clockwork floated back into his abode, turning off his viewing glass before Danny had even walked in through the door.

Danny stood, his snow-white hair falling into his bright green eyes. His white-and-black jumpsuit was torn on his elbow. Danny ran his fingers through his hair before speaking.

"I guess you know why I'm here, Clockwork." Danny stated the obvious.

Clockwork's smile faded. "Yes, I do know. However, I cannot interfere."

Danny's smile also faded. "But Clockwork, I've got to know what's going on!"

But Clockwork just sadly shook his head. "If I told you what was going on, the result with be disastrous to the Time Stream. I'm sorry, Danny."

The teen's shoulders slumped. "Well, thanks anyway." He flew to the door, looking back at Clockwork. Danny's green eyes were clouded with indecision. "How did Vlad become the Ghost king, anyway?"  
Clockwork smiled lightly. "That, you must find for yourself. I wouldn't linger in the Ghost Zone, Danny." He says carefully. "The Ghost King does not like intruders."

Danny sighed. He opened a portal, and stepped through it, effectively disappearing. Clockwork sighed. "Everything is as it should be."

-

Danny pulled out his phone.  
 **  
Me: clockworks not helping**

 **Tucker: figures. didn't think he would. told u**

 **Me: I was hoping he'd help**

 **Tucker: I know dude  
**  
I sighed. I guess I'd always have more questions than answers. At least Azure wasn't around to give me any more trouble. That girl ghost was starting to get on my nerves. She was always following me around, trying to kill me and be home for dinner. Too bad I wasn't letting her.

My mind, as it did a lot lately, flowed back to a girl with purple eyes. Samantha wasn't far from my mind these days. Internally, I kicked myself. I had enough to worry about without adding a human girl into the mix. I had enough people to protect.  
 **  
Jazz: When are you coming home, anyway?**

 **Me: omw  
**  
I flew faster. I could only make portals for short distances. When I had made a portal out of Clockwork's abode I could only make it for half of the Zone. I still had a bit of flying to do before I reached the portal at my house. I kept having to look around me, making sure that no ghosts were near me, but I didn't even see one.

That just made things creepy.

Usually, when you fly through the Zone, you see ghosts everywhere. But there wasn't one ghost around. I had an uneasy feeling, as if I wasn't supposed to be here. But that was ridiculous. As a ghost, even a half-ghost, you always had a calling to the host world. But instead of a calling, all I felt was dread, as if I was trespassing on some forbidden property.

I looked around again, becoming paranoid with each passing minute. I flew faster, approaching 150 MPH. Something within me told me to get home as soon as possible. I reached the portal, only to smack right into it instead of passing though.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head, trying to blink the stars out of my eyes.

"No entry, punk." Walker says, his size quadrupled. I didn't know how I could miss him, being as he was the size of a skyscraper at this point. I must have been to absorbed in my thoughts.

"What do you mean 'no entry'? I'm already here." I continued to rub my head.

"Letting you go would be against the rules." Walked formed a rulebook, flipping through the pages. "No unauthorized entry."

"Come on, Walker. I'm only passing through. I'm just trying to get home." I frowned, watching as Walker returned to his normal size. Ecto radium handcuffs appeared on my wrists. "You're under arrest, punk. You are public enemy number one."

As if against my will, I was pulled forward. "Walker! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" I tried to pull my hands apart, to no avail.

"No can do, punk. That would be against the rules." Walker smirked.

I got into the police car. I remembered the last time I was in this cruiser, but there was no Box Ghost, and no one else in the cruiser with me. I was all alone. Truly alone. Stranded in the Ghost Zone, with nobody to help me. Coming to see Clockwork was a huge mistake. A huge risk I should have never taken. But now it was too late. I bowed my head, ready to take any punishment I was given. I was positive it would just be imprisonment.  
"We're going to go see the Ghost King." Warden spoke suddenly, after a brief silence.

I frowned. Why would I need to see Vlad? I decided to keep silent about the Ghost King. "Why do I need to see the King?"

Walker smirked. "Because he will be deciding what your punishment will be."

After a while, they reached the castle. Pariah Dark's castle had been broken off from the rest of the Kingdom, had been put back together to form one huge landmass – like in the reign of Pariah Dark. The red castle loomed ominously, the aura turning dark around it. There was something sinister about the way the castle sucked the life out of the areas around it.

As they approached the castle, they walked through the front doors. The room was large, with a red carpet leading up to the throne area. There were two thrones: One huge throne, which Vlad sat on. Beside Vlad, there was a smaller throne beside of it, but it was empty and I couldn't help but feel as if something were lurking in the shadows. As he and Walker were approaching the throne, he noticed Vlad was sitting on the throne, his arms laying on the armrests with his head down.

Vlad raised his hands and started to clap. As he raised his head, he smirked, saying: "Congratulations, Danny. We've been waiting for you." My face turned to grimace as I questioned what he meant by 'we'. My thoughts were soon answered, when out of the shadows came Samantha with a smirk upon her face. As she walked over and sat in the throne beside Vlad my feeling of dread turned to hatred as I realized who she was.

"Azure…" I whispered. Not knowing that my words could be hard by everyone in the room.

"That's right, my boy. You've finally figured it out." Vlad states, the smirk on his face growing more apparent. Vlad stands, his presence overshadowing the rest of the room he walked towards Walker and I. Vlad circles around me and Walker, not stopping. He walked leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world, looking me all over as he did so. "So, are you sure you still want to die, rather than work for me, Daniel? If I were you, I'd choose my next words VERY carefully."

With gusto, I shouted at him, "I. WOULD. RATHER. DIE. I have seen what you do, and I don't want any part of it!"

With his back turned to me, Vlad looks at Walker. "Kill him." He orders, as he begins towards his throne yet again.

I took a step away from Walker, a look of fear in my eyes. As I stepped back, I noticed a faint glint on his belt. I looked down to notice that the glint was from the keys that would unlock the handcuffs, which kept my ghost powers at bay. A smile crept upon my face, as my determination to live overpowered my fear to die. As Walker took his first swing, I knew it was now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me almost two weeks to update. I've had a lot of changes in my life, and I was waiting on my fiancé to edit this but he never got around to it so I'm just posting it, so sorry in advance for any errors, but feel free to message me for any inconsistencies.** **I've got the next chapter after this almost finished, but it should be published soon! I'm going to put myself on a regular updating schedule, which will be every Monday** **Thank you in advance and sorry again about the long wait. Any suggestions, feel free to message me :D**

 **Recap:**

 **Danny went to visit Clockwork in the ghost zone, asking him for help. Clockwork refused, and Danny flew home through the ghost zone, only to be stopped by Walker and captured. Danny was taken to the Ghost King, a.k.a Vlad Plasmius, and asked again to join him. When Danny refused, Vlad orders Walker to kill Danny.**

 **(also I'm terrible at fights, so again, sorry** **)**

I looked at Walker, the keys once again grabbing my attention. I lunged forward, grabbing the keys as he threw me to the side. The powerful punch left me winded, gasping for air. Unlocking the handcuffs around my wrists, I summoned green energy to my hands, throwing them at him, one on his legs, and the other on his arms. He stumbled back, and I took the opportunity to trip him, keeping him down with my boot.

Walker struggled under the weight of the boot. I was blasted back by a shot of green energy, falling onto my ass halfway across the room. He laughed, as if it were a fun game to him. Maybe it was, who knows? I hit my head hard on the concrete floor, blinking the stars from my eyes when a firm hand gripped me around the neck.

"End of the line, punk." Walker says, smirking widely.

My overwhelming fear came back, and I was sure it showed in my face, as he laughed loudly. I scratched at his hand, trying to pry it from my neck, to no avail. _If I do not get out of here, I am going to die!_ I tried to make a portal, back to home, not knowing if it had succeeded or not. My vision faded to black, and I knew no more.

The next time I opened my eyes, it took me a while to adjust to the dim light. It was almost as if I hadn't even woken up, except for a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling casting eerie shadows onto the walls as I moved. A chain rattled as I pushed the hair from my face, sitting up and looking around. I was in a jail cell, hooked up to the wall. Walker was on the other side of the door, looking down on me as if I were the dirt under his boots.

Walker snorted. "About time, punk."

I rubbed my head. "I'm not… dead?"

"If it were up to me, you would be." He stepped off to the side, revealing Plasmius.

"Yes, Daniel, I couldn't stand to see you dead. You see, if you will not submit, I will force you." Plasmius nods to Walker, who opens the cell door, which deactivates the chains around my body.

Before either of them could blink, I lunged forward, leaping onto Walker's chest, and turned my hand intangible. I reached into his chest, and pulled out his beating core. Ectoplasm flowed freely from his chest, and I watched as his eyes widened, and he gasped for breath.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it Walker?!" I screamed at him. I threw his core on the ground, smashing it under my boot, the sound squishing satisfyingly. I watched as the light drained from his eyes, a smirk across my face. "Now who's walking, Walker?"

Suddenly, everything went black as I felt the cool sensation of ectoplasm running down my face as Vlad spoke: "Well, that wasn't very nice, Daniel, my boy." He held up his hand, and my last thought was of my family before I drifted off into the sweet unknown.

As I turned to look at Danny's mother, I studied the scene in front of me. Maddie Fenton was crying on her husband's shoulder, who did not look as good either. Jack Fenton's face was tearstained, and his bottom lip quivered slightly, as if he wanted to cry more, but couldn't. I'm sure I didn't look any better, either. I hadn't slept in several days, and it had taken its toll out on me, as it had with everyone else.

"It's been three days, Tucker." Jazz spoke, breaking the silence. Her hair was cut short, and was in a messy bun. She had bags under her turquoise eyes, and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping either.

I frowned. "I know, Jazz. But we'll find him, we always do." I stood up, pacing. Danny had been missing for three days. The last we had heard from him, he was flying home through the Ghost Zone, and was almost here, but never made it.

We hadn't had any ghost sightings at all since then, not even Azure, or Plasmius. It really made me nervous, but I couldn't help it. Danny and I had been friends since we were in preschool, and it was just plain weird not having him by my side. Even after he got ghost powers, it was as if he hadn't even changed.

I smiled to myself, remembering Danny as he was. Wait. Where did _that_ thought come from? I shook my head, getting out of my thoughts. "We've searched all of Amity Park maybe it's time to search the Ghost Zone for Danny. He would have come through the Fenton Portal."

Everyone turned to look at me, and I continued. "Obviously, he never made it out of the Zone. Someone – or something – must have attacked him in there. It's the only explanation." _Oh Danny, what did you get yourself into?_ I sighed. I missed him more than words could express, and I wasn't a mushy person. I couldn't remember the last time Danny had left without telling us.

"Come on! Let's rescue Danny!" Jazz called, getting to her feet. Hope displayed across her face, but before she could get more than a few feet, a booming voice carried around Amity Park:

"Citizens of Amity Park!"

I knew that voice. Plasmius. I ran out the door, trying to locate the ghost, but I couldn't see him. It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky. It was the complete opposite of my mood. As I watched, the sky got darker, and clouds formed almost instantly. Lightning crackled between the clouds.

"Danny Phantom is DEAD!"

I felt as if cold hands grabbed my chest. Danny is _dead._ It couldn't be true! Plasmius was just screwing with our heads again, trying to get to us.

"But if you don't believe me, come to City Hall. You can see the proof with your own eyes." The voice got quieter, as if only talking to me. I grabbed my moped, ignoring the cries of alarm coming from behind me. I sped towards City Hall, not knowing what to find there.

Nothing could've prepared me for the sight. Danny was lying on the ground, a hole in his chest. There was fresh Ectoplasm flowing from the wound. Danny's green eyes were wide and unfocused; as if he was staring at something, nobody else could see. I walked up to my best friend, and I closed his eyes. I could hear crying around me, but none of that mattered. I hugged him to my chest, staining my sweater with the ectoplasm. I cried for my best friend, who I would never see again. Never would hear his laugh, his lame jokes… _Oh god. Danny. He really is dead._

Someone's arms came around my shoulders, pulling me from Danny, but I didn't care enough to figure out who it was. I put my head into their neck and cried freely, not caring that anyone could see me crying out here. I felt as if my world had ended, and maybe it had. My life without Danny was like there was no more meat; you just couldn't do it.

Nobody noticed that Danny stayed in his ghost form.

I felt myself being led away from the awful scene. As I looked up, I saw the loving features of Jazz. She hugged me tightly as we began to walk away. I began to cry, the pain overwhelming every other feeling. We walked back to her house the long way, each of us in our own thoughts. "At least we don't have to wonder anymore." I said, my voice sounding as dead as I felt.

Jazz turned to look at me, her eyes puffy from crying. "Vlad Plasmius killed my brother. _Your best friend._ I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do."

I turned back to the sidewalk. "How will you do that, Jazz? Danny wouldn't want you to become a murderer because of him. He would want you to move on."

"I can't move on, Tucker." She shook her head sadly. "My little brother was killed today. That image of him will stick with me for the rest of my life."

"What will we say to everyone? They've already noticed Danny's absence, and now with Phantom showing up dead, they're going to notice." I frowned, already sensing the questions.

"We'll tell them the truth. Danny was a hero, and he always will be, He… _died_ to protect this town, we can't let it be in vain." Her voice shook, as it turned back to sobs.

We reached the door, and we pulled it open. The door opened with a creek, the darkness welcoming us home. I flipped on a light, taking a seat on the couch. Jazz snuggled beside me, laying her head on my lap. I didn't protest, we both needed the comfort. I stroked her head, the both of us falling asleep on the couch.

"It has been little over a week since the disappearance of seventeen year-old Daniel Fenton. We go live to Fentonworks where his parents had asked to talk to the press…" The cameraman turned to face us. I was standing on Maddie's left side, between her and Jazz.

I took a deep breath. We had decided as a group to come out and tell everyone the truth. It had taken many fights, but we couldn't keep silent any longer. The world needed to grieve the loss of now two Danny's, but one. One hero, who had died to keep them safe, who deserved to be acknowledged.

"Yes. We have been keeping a secret from everyone." Maddie spoke, looking directly at the camera. The cameraman, Lance Thunder, looked bored, until she continued. "It's about Danny Phantom." Her voice cracked.

"What about Danny Phantom?" The Lance asked. "He was found dead a week ago. What does he have to do with your son?"

"You see, Lance," Maddie looked at him. "Danny Phantom is my son. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. He was a hero."

"I don't understand. Danny Phantom is a ghost, how can he be Danny Fenton?" Lance put his hand on his ear. "Folks, as you look at the screen, you'll see side by side footage of the two boys."

"Danny had an accident four years ago. It should have killed him, but instead it turned him into a ghost, and he began to fight crime and became a hero." I spoke, and Lance turned to me. "I'm Tucker Foley, his best friend." I told him, before he could even open his mouth.

"How did he die, since he was a hero?" Lance asked. I looked back at Maddie, and at Jazz, before looking at Lance. "We don't know. He was missing for three days before we found him dead." My voice cracked on the last word.

"You heard it here, folks. Lance signing off." As the camera's light went off, he walked over and put a hand on Maddie's shoulder before walking back to their car.

"Probably the hardest thing we've ever had to do." Maddie sighs, heading back into the house.

"I know Mads, but we agreed he needed the recognition he deserves." Jack says, his voice distant.

I nodded. I took Jazz's hand, and led her up the stairs, into Danny's old room. I sat on his bed. Jazz grabbed his pillow burying her face into it. "I will always be here, Jazz." I said quietly.

She nodded. "I know, Tuck." Her voice was muffled. She lifted her head, looking at me, tears once again in her eyes. "I just miss him so much. It's only been a week and a half, but it feels like it's been years."

I nodded. I took her hands in mine, rubbing them with my thumb. "I miss him too, Jazz. However, we have to move on. He wouldn't want us to be sad all the time. We will always miss him, but we need to continue with our lives."

She sniffed. "What do you mean, Tuck? How can I move on? He died too young."

"I know, I know. Trust me; I never wanted this. But we can't change the past, only the future." I looked into her eyes. "I love you, Jazz. As more than a friend... I just never had the guts to tell you."

Jazz smiled. "I think I always knew, Tuck. Danny would approve if he was here."

I smiled, kissing her for the first time. I felt that as long as I had her, we all would be fine in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten years later**

The cloudless sky shone bright above Amity Park, the sunlight drifting lazily down below. As I looked up at it, I sighed, content for once. My life was perfect. I had the perfect wife, the perfect son, but I was never completely happy. This day had always been the hardest day of the year. September twentieth. This day, ten years ago, my best friend was murdered, throwing the town into a frenzy. It had calmed down by now, but what also helped was that ghosts had not been seen for over ten years. Since then, team Phantom had been protecting the town from (nonexistent) ghost threats. Should one ever show up, we would be ready.

I turned to look at my wife. Her red hair was growing out, flowing down her back in waves, her bright turquoise eyes inviting me in as they always had. I leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, Jazz." I murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Tuck." She smiled widely.

I smiled back, leaning into the chair I was currently sitting on. We were at the park. Being the mayor, I never had much time off, so when I did I always spent it with my family. I wrapped my arm around Jazz's shoulders. She leaned into me, as we both watched our son run around the playground.

My five-year-old son, Danny ran up to us. I scooped him up, tickling his belly as I did so. The little boy laughed wildly, tears sprouting from his eyes. The dark skinned boy looked at me, his bright turquoise eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Daddy, why do you look so upset?" he asked, touching my face with his small hands.

I took his hands, kissing them. "I'm not sad, Danny. I'm perfectly happy." The little boy didn't look convinced, so I continued: "You and your mom are the best things to ever happen to me." I put him down, ruffling his black hair as he regained his balance. The sunlight showed on his hair, giving it a red gleam as it did so.

Movement caught my attention and I turned to look as another family came up to us. Dash and Paulina, and their two children, Maria and Angel. The two twin blonde girls looked at me. "Can we play with Danny, Mr. Foley?" They gave me their puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled. "Sure, girls. Go ahead." The four-year-old girls squealed, grabbing Danny's arms, running towards the playground. I looked over at Dash and Paulina, inviting them to sit beside Jazz and me. They complied, taking a seat on my left. "How's life, Dash?"

The blonde man turned to look at me. He smiled, any sign of animosity towards me, completely gone. "Pretty good, T. What about yourself?"

I sighed. "You know, today's been ten years." I frowned, looking up at the sky. I missed Danny for a long time – even now, the pain wasn't completely gone. I had named my son after him, so that his legacy could live on. Jazz laced her fingers with mine, giving them a gentle squeeze. She knew the pain I was going through, and even though it didn't lessen the burden, it did make me feel a little better.

Dash's smile faded. "That long, huh?" he scratched his beard in thought. He looked over at Paulina, who looked back to him. Paulina and Danny – my best friend Danny, who died ten years ago – had dated briefly when they were 14, and hadn't really spoken until he died. I wasn't sure if they felt guilty or not. Paulina and Dash had also been Danny's biggest bullies. It made me upset to think about, so I pushed the thought to the side. We were all kids back then; I couldn't hold anything onto them for that.

"On a lighter note," Paulina said, her accent as thick as ever. "Dash and I have great news!"

"What is it?" Jazz says, a light smile on her face.

"Dash and I are expecting baby #3!" She squeals, clapping her hands.

I smiled brightly. "That's great, dude!" I high fived him. "Are you hoping for a boy?"

"Hell yes! I'm overpowered by females!" Dash laughed, his hand on Paulina's knee.

Jazz and I laughed. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see hmm?" I looked back at the playground, looking for my son. I spotted him, his close-cropped black hair giving him away. I walked back to him, scooping him up once more. I ruffled his hair. "It's time to go home, Danny-boy."

"But Daddy, Maria, Angel and I are playing superhero!" The young boy pouted.

"I'm sorry Danny, but it's four o'clock. You know what that means."

Danny sighed. "Time to go home and stay there." The five-year-old pouted. Amity Park had a five o'clock curfew, which was put in place ten years ago, after the riots had almost destroyed the town. As mayor, I had never protested keeping it in place. The loss of losing Danny Phantom was irreplaceable to the town. Amity Park would never be the same, and neither would we.

When we got home, I looked around at the house. Everything seemed untouched from how we left the house. Just as a precaution, I turned on the anti-ghost surveillance system and waited for the check to complete. No ghosts, which was good. I opened the door for Jazz and Danny, letting them know it was safe to enter. Jazz thought it was a little ridiculous sometimes, but after the last ghost invasion on our house – right after Danny was born – she hasn't said anything since. Since Jazz struggled with fertility issues, it was hardly likely we'd be having another baby anytime soon. Not like we needed one, anyway. Danny was far too hyper for my liking.

I dropped my keys in the collector bowl, kicking my shoes off at the door. I kissed Jazz on the cheek, walking into the kitchen to make dinner. Jazz and I took turns making dinner each night, and tonight was my night. I thought to myself more about the past. I missed my best friend Danny, but over the years it had turned into a dull ache. His loss wouldn't ever heal, and I'm sure Jazz felt the same. Sometimes I thought about my son Danny being older Danny's reincarnation, but I dismissed the thought. Even having the same name, the two Danny's were very different people, brought up in different circumstances.

I stirred the spaghetti, frowning to myself. I hadn't thought this in-depth about older Danny for years, why now? The death day probably had something to do with it, but I wasn't exactly sure if that was the full extent of it. I made three plates of the spaghetti, walking back to the dining table. "Dinner is served!" I smirked, proud of myself. Spaghetti was one of the only dishes I could make without burning. I walked to Danny's side, giving him his plate, and giving Jazz hers and sitting down.

We all sat quietly, which was unusual for us. Usually we were talking about something. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the phone. "Duty calls." I mumbled, getting to my feet and walking to the house phone.

"Mayor Foley!" Valerie's panicked voice called. Valerie was my assistant, and it wasn't unusual for her to call me after-hours.

"Yes, Mrs. Gray? How can I help you?" I responded calmly.

"We've sighed ghosts at Fentonworks. It seems like Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are up to their old tricks. What should we do?"

"Wait, wait. Slow down. Ghosts? In Amity Park?" I frowned, trying to wrap my head around the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! All the ghost detecting equipment is 100% operational since it's check last week."

"Have you sent an agent down to verify?"

"Yes, sir, we have. Agent C hasn't been heard from since."

I sighed. I looked over to my wife and son, who were cleaning up dinner with my absence. I turned back to the wall, deep in thought.

"Sir? What are your orders?"

Her voice brought be back to attention. "I'll be there in ten minutes." I looked at my watch. 6:12. Past curfew.

"But sir, you put that curfew in place for _everyone. Including you._ If you're caught out after curfew, you can be fined." Valerie's voice became stressed. "The curfew has been in place for ten years now, why break it now?"

"This is a matter of security, Valerie!" I half-yelled, startling everyone. I lowered my voice. "I need to find these ghosts before they hurt anyone. I can't idly sit at home when the entire town is in danger."

"I understand, sir. I will let everyone know you're going."

"Thank you, Valerie." I ended the call, turning to Jazz, who had been staring at me. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go. Your parents are in danger."

Jazz startled, looking at me. "What happened?"

"Ghosts were detected at Fentonworks. I need to go there before anyone gets hurt." I walked forward, kissing her gently. "I love you." She kissed me back, before repeating the phrase. I walked to the door, grabbing my keys and putting my shoes on.

I drove to Fentonworks in darkness, the streetlights not even coming on. I felt incredibly cold, as if my entire body's warmth had been sucked out of me. I could definitely tell a ghost was near, and a powerful one. I stopped my car in front of the tall building, getting out, and pulling my coat on. It was complete darkness, and with every step I dreaded it more. I pulled open the door, pulling out my ghost detector out as I went.

 **Level 10 ghost detected**

The device beeped at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The only level 10 ghost I had ever seen was Vlad Plasmius, but the ecto-signature of this ghost didn't match any known ghosts. Great, another new all-powerful ghost. "Maddie? Jack?" I called my voice echoing loudly around me. I shuffled through the living room, heading towards the lab. The door was slightly open, and I pulled it open completely, heading down the stairs.

 **Level 9 ghost detected**

I frowned. Not good. Multiple high-level ghosts were not a good sign. My sense of dread escalated, my instincts begging me to run. I complied, turning around and running up the stairs. I ran up the second story-stairs. "MADDIE? JACK?" I heard nothing, only my panicked breathing. I opened the door to the couple's bedroom, finding their mutilated bodies on the bed. The two had been killed while they were sleeping, their throats crushed and slit. I immediately vomited on the floor, my horror showing on my face. I stepped backward, almost falling over myself to get out of the house.

I ran out the front door, and was almost to my car when the air turned cold. A ghost appeared in front of me. "Now now, we can't have you leave." The ghost was female, her long white hair cascading over her shoulders. She was about five-seven, wearing a black-and-purple jumpsuit, which flowed over her body quite nicely. Her red eyes bore into my green ones. "Azure!" I squeaked.

Azure smirked, smelling my fear. "Yes, it is me."

My dread turned into fear. I pulled out my ecto-gun, but before I could do anything with it, another ghost blew it out of my hands. I cursed loudly, my smoking hands hurting quite painfully. I looked up as a second figure appeared. The ghost had long, black hair, which was put into a ponytail behind him. His red eyes bore into mine, just as Azure's had done. As the man smiled, he revealed sharp fangs. There was one very obvious difference between the two ghosts. Azure had a white aura around her, but the mystery ghosts aura was blue.

"Abadon." Azure smiles warmly at him.

Abadon smiled back at her, but his eyes stayed on me, which made me very uncomfortable. Every time I moved, Abadon's eyes followed me, as if I were some kind of _prey_ to him. With a slight movement, I hit my watch, sending a silent SOS to city hall, or so I thought. At the sound, both ghosts looked at me with an intensity I had never seen before.

"What have you done?" Abadon growled. He spun around, disappearing from his spot, reappearing in front of me, and grabs me around the neck.

"Nothing you can prove, ghost!" I growled out, hopefully sounding fiercer than I felt.

Azure grabbed my wrist, looking at my watch. "He sent a distress signal." She pulled the watch from my wrist, crushing it in her hand. "Kill him."

Abadon smiled, showing his fangs. "With pleasure, Princess." The grip around my throat tightened, and my vision started turning fuzzy. I kicked, and tried pulling his hand off, but I couldn't even wiggle from his grasp. A sword appeared in his hands, and I watched, horrified as he plunged the sword into my abdomen. I screamed, extreme pain emanating from my body. He dropped me, and I fell, having no strength to even move. I felt the blood pouring from me, staining the sidewalk. Abadon and Azure walked away from me, stepping through a portal. My last thoughts were of Jazz and Danny, as I closed my eyes. My life slipped away as I died.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**_

 **The italicized text is from the flashback. When the text is bolded and italicized, the text is stressed. Just wanted to clear that up :)**

Ten years had passed since I had started working for the Ghost King. It was all I knew. I had been trained in the art of Ghost Hunting. In the Ghost Zone we had one simple law: Obey the King. If you didn't obey the law, you were executed by me. I have killed several ghosts since I had come into existence ten years ago. I still remembered my first execution. His name was Fright Knight.

 _I was looking over the papers on the jailing system when I was called. The Ghost King had wanted my audience for a troublemaker. I flew to the castle, my short black hair getting into my eyes. I landed in front of the castle doors, taking in the sweet smell of fear. I smirked, my tongue grazing over my lips. I walked in the door, kneeling before the king._

" _My King, how can I serve you?"_

" _To your feet, Warden." The King stood, walking towards me. I rose as he walked towards me, taking in the scene as he did so. King Plasmius's red cape shimmered slightly, the light catching the jewels on the helm. The Crown of Fire was on his head, casting eerie shadows across the room. The Ring of Rage attracted my attention, but I snapped my eyes back to the King's gaze. "I have a troublemaker here that is need of a trial."_

" _Trial? I thought it was only executions." I tipped my head to the side, trying to remember a life before my Warden days—but I couldn't. As expected, I had no memories before the day of my formation. I just incisively knew the rules and how to use my powers._

" _You see, my boy, I normally just kill anyone who opposes me. But this ghost is an old assosiate of mine."_

" _So, if he was your friend, why do you want to kill him?" I asked him, trying to search my memory for the ghost._

 _Plasmius, who was circling me, flinched. He whipped around, hitting me on the face. "I do not have_ _ **friends**_ _, and you would be futile not to remember that,_ _ **boy**_ _."_

 _I narrowed my eyes, my dislike for the King rising up. I had never liked the King, but I must serve him. It was the only way. "Of course, my King. I apologize for speaking out of term."_

" _Good. Now, go to the dungeon and face the prisoner. There, you will find what you need. Now, get out."_

" _Of course, my King." I turned and walked down the stairs, staying silent as I entered the dungeon. I saw a green sword sitting to the side. I picked it up, the green glow lighting up the corner. I examined the sword for a long time._

" _Phantom?"_

 _I turned, the name stirring something inside of me. I stepped closer to the cell, the sword lighting up my face. The ghost inside stood and looked at me closer. The once brave warrior was weak, his ghostly hue barely lit up. His flaming purple hair hung limply, the fire extinguished. The ghost looked to his feet, walking away from the bars. "He's finally done it." The ghost started to laugh quietly._

" _Done what?" When I got no response from the elder ghost, I rattled the bars. "ANSWER ME!"_

 _Fright Knight turned to look at me. "I don't know what you mean, ghost child." He smirked._

 _I hit the bars again, rattling the entire room with my rage. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" The room began to shake, and the temperature fell significantly, as ice formed on the walls._

" _You fool; you will bring down the castle." He stopped smirking, and studied me intently. "Fine, I will tell you."_

 _My rage subsided, and the temperature rose back to normal. "What did you mean by 'he's done it'?"_

" _King Plasmius has finally won your allegiance."_

" _What do you mean by that? I've always worked for Plasmus." I was very confused now._

 _He was silent for a moment. "Tell me, child, how old are you?"_

 _I was silent for a long time. How old was I? Obviously, I wasn't old, but I wasn't young, either. I couldn't decide on an age, so I just sputtered out the first number to pop into my head. "Twenty."_

 _He smirked again. "Wrong. You're seventeen." He paused, and seemed to be thinking hard. "But everything is wrong about you."_

 _I waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, I spoke up. "Explain."_

" _I'm not sure your_ _ **master**_ _would approve."_

 _My vision went red from my rage. I ripped the door to the cell from the hinges, grabbing Fright Knight around the neck. Despite him being taller, I was far stronger than him, especially with untold power running through my veins. "You son of a bitch!_ _ **I am my own master!**_ _" I stretched out my other hand, the sword flying back to my grip. I held it against his chest. "Now,_ _ **tell me!**_ _" Fright Knight was silent. I hissed, my fangs exposed to the elder ghost. He looked troubled, but I hardly stopped to think. I swiped my sword, slicing his head clean off. As his head fell to the ground, I looked at it. The sword, still stained with his ectoplasm, fell out of my hand._ _ **What have I done?**_

I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts. I had killed that ghost over ten years ago. I thought about the incident from time to time, but never in that much detail. I stood up from my chair, walking to the window. The green sky shone brightly over the prison. I have been warden for a long time after the last warden, Walker, was murdered by Phantom. I had heard stories of the 'hero' ghost, but I was glad to hear his death from the King's hand. Azure told me all about how despicable he was, and how he deserved to die.

"Abadon."

I turned around to see Azure. I felt a smile tug at my lips. "Princess."

Azure rolled her red eyes at me, a smile also forming on her lips. "I don't know why you insist on calling me that."

"Well, you're the King's daughter, right?"

"Yes, I am. But you're saying 'princess' like it's a bad title." She frowned, some unknown emotion in her eyes.

I frowned. "What's wrong, Azure? Did someone close by betray you?" I grabbed her shoulders, lifting her chin to make her look at me.

"No. But I'm betraying myself." Her words were so quiet I almost missed it. She blushed, but I didn't notice. I was too busy searching her eyes, trying to find something in them to explain her behavior, but I couldn't.

"What do you mean you're betraying yourself?" I spoke softly. She tried to look away from me, but she wasn't able to break free from my strong grasp.

"Abadon… do you ever feel like something your doing is wrong?" She lifted a hand, and rested it on my cheek.

"No, milady, we're serving the King. There is nothing wrong about what we're doing." My frown deepened. "Tell me what's troubling you. Maybe I can help."

Her gaze darkened. "No. Nobody can help me."

I dropped my hands in surprise, allowing her to walk away from me. I stopped her before she could reach the door, and pulled her into my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder. "Azure. We _have_ to serve the King. It is the only way."

"But what if it wasn't?" She pulled away slightly, to look into my eyes. "There's something you don't know…"

I scowled. More secrets. Great. "What don't I know?" The memory of killing that ghost sparked in my memory once more.

 _"He's finally done it." The ghost started to laugh quietly._

" _Done what?" When I got no response from the elder ghost, I rattled the bars. "ANSWER ME!"_

 _Fright Knight turned to look at me. "I don't know what you mean, ghost child." He smirked._

This ghost had obviously known a secret I didn't… one that he took to the grave. And now Azure knew also and had kept it a secret all these years? Had I not served them faithfully for ten years? What had I done to deserve not to be told everything?

"The King has you under a spell. There is a part of yourself… locked away. I'm not sure how big a piece that is. Your memories were all stolen so you would think that you were a newly formed ghost and faithfully serve the King."

I pulled away from her. I couldn't stand to be near her anymore, for fear that I wouldn't know who she was anymore. This was all too much…

"I can't handle this."

"Abadon, please…" She reached for me, but I shrugged her off. Without thinking, I opened a portal to the first place I could think of. I walked into the portal, closing it behind me.

I looked around. I had formed a portal into Amity Park, but I wasn't sure where I was at. I walked forward, taking in my surroundings. A huge building in front of me towered three stories high. The words were written in English, but since ghosts usually conversed in Esperanto, I couldn't decipher what was written.

"Hi!" I turned around to see a woman, probably about 30, standing behind me. She had red hair that fell down her back in waves, and bright blue eyes. "My name is Jazz, what's yours?"

I decided to play a dumb human, so I wouldn't draw attention. I said the first name that came to mind. "Danny."

Jazz's face darkened, but I didn't know why. "That's a nice name." Her words were forced through gritted teeth, which confused me more. "Using my dead brother's name against me, _ghost_."

I scowled. "Fine. You got me."

"You filthy scum can't get away from me that easy!" She pulled a gun from her belt. "Say goodbye, _ghost._ "

I smirked. "Goodbye, _human._ " My hand lit up with green energy, and I shot her gun, burning it to ash. "You do not scare me."

"Good. I'm not going for scary. NOW!"

Someone leapt out from behind me, grabbing my arms and placing something in my hand. I screamed, whatever was touching my hand, burning me. I tried to drop it, but it was stuck in my hand like glue. "What have you done, human?!" I yanked my hands from their grip, kicking them on the ground. I hissed, my eyes flashing a brighter red. Green electricity sparked from around me as I got a look at who had grabbed me. Another woman, this one African-American, with short black hair and green eyes. "You have made a grave mistake. Perhaps your last."

"You talk too much!" Valerie called from the ground.

Before she could move, I grabbed her around the neck, lifting her from the ground. "You dare lay a hand on me? Foolish mortal, I will kill you for even looking at me." I heard movement from behind me. My head turned 360 degrees, staring at Jazz from behind me. She stopped moving, looking at me through wide eyes. I turned back around to look at Valerie. She was coughing, her face getting redder and redder, as she couldn't breathe. I squeezed my hand harder, snapping her neck. I opened my hand, dropping her to the ground with a heavy thump. "Jasmine Fenton." I don't know where her full name came from, but it sounded right coming out of my mouth. I turned around, the woman still rooted to the ground from fear.

"H-how do you know that name?" She whispered, panicked. "I haven't used that name in over seven years."

I frowned. "I don't care. It will be irrelevant anyway once I kill you."

"Not today, ghost!" She leapt forward, a knife appearing in her hands. I easily dodged, grabbing her arm. The soul shredder appeared in my hands, and I brought it up, slicing her arm clear off. She screamed, the sound echoing loudly.

"Don't try to kill me again, girl. I won't warn you again." I grabbed her by the neck. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" She choked out.

I dropped her on the ground. I looked at her with pity, before flying into the air. The sky was bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I looked down, the buildings passing with a blue from the speed of my flight. I slowed down, landing in a forest. I walked forward, looking around once more. I could hear children shouting in the distance. The sound made me feel…happy. Almost as if the world was at ease here.

"Mister?"

I looked down, a child around four or five was pulling at my jacket. "What do you want, child?"

The child frowned. "You're not nice!"

"I don't have to be nice to a sniveling brat like you."

He frowned, his bottom lip quivering. "I'll tell Grandma Foley on you!"

"Go ahead, I don't care." I waved my arm impassively. I walked away from the kid, but he followed me.

"My name is Danny! What's yours?"

"Abadon." I stopped walking, looking at the kid. He was African-American, with short-cropped black hair and blue eyes.

"Abby-dawn? Funny name." The kid whistled, skipping along the sidewalk.

I scowled. "Danny is a stupid name."

"My mommy says stupid is a bad word." He stopped skipping and turned to look at me.

"Your mommy is a moron."

"Mommy says—"

"I don't care what your damn mother says!" I snapped, the kid already grating on my nerves. Danny squealed loudly, running from me. Good. I could finally get some peace. I leaned against a tree trunk, closing my eyes. I spread my senses out further, studying the area with my mind. The cool breeze drifted through my long hair, rippling it across my shoulder. I heard someone sit in front of me, and I opened an eye to see who it was. Danny was back, sitting with his legs crossed, staring at me. "Beat it, kid."

"Why are your eyes red?" He asked, reaching a hand towards my face. I grabbed his hand, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to where he got the point. "Ow! Abby-dawn, you hurt me!"

"Good." I closed my eyes again, waiting for the kid to get bored. When he still sat there, I got annoyed. "Go away, kid."

"Grandma Foley says to make friends, since I don't have any. You look like you need a friend."

"I _need_ you to leave me alone!" I hissed, showing my fangs as I did so.

"Cool! You're a vampire!" Danny crawled on my lap, grabbing my jaw before I could even react. I almost pushed him off me, but something inside stopped me. I grabbed his hand from my face again.

"It's not polite to grab people's faces." I said quietly.

"Well, isn't this cute?" A woman spoke. I looked up to see an older African-American woman with purple eyes and black hair. She crouched down, looking at Danny. "Did you make a friend, Danny?"

"Yeah! This is Abby-dawn!" Danny pointed at me again, his finger resting on my nose. "He's a vampire!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose from annoyance. "Danny, that's not a very nice thing to call someone." Mrs. Foley scolded.

"I'm sorry, Granny." Danny pouted.

The woman turned to look at me. "I'm Angela, Danny's grandmother. What's your name?"

"Abadon." I frowned, lifting Danny from my legs. I shook the dirt off my white suit, standing up as I did so. "As fun as it was to meet you two, I should get going."

"If you insist." Angela shrugs, picking up Danny. She tickled his belly, getting a chorus of laughter from the little boy before walking off.

I turned, making a portal back to the prison. I looked around to see if Azure had waited for me, but she didn't. Part of me was sad but the other part was relieved. How could she keep a secret like that from me? We had been partners for years, and I thought I might be able to marry her someday… but now that I know she's been lying to me for years, what else was she keeping from me?


	8. Chapter 8

I spun around on my chair. I was incredlbly bored, waiting for the King to summon me. It had been hours since he put me on call, but it seemed like it was going to be tomorrow before he'd tell me what the issue was. I heard footsteps, and I stopped spinning in my chair to see Plasmius staring at me. "What?" I asked innocently, sticking my tongue out at him.

"As always, you are childish." He smirked, laughing softly. "Come, Abadon. I have something to test out." He walked out of the room without another word.

I got up from my chair, straightening my white suit. I followed him down the long hallway, until we reached the throne room. "Why are we here, anyway? You weren't very clear by what you mean by testing something."

He whipped around, a mysterious object in his hand. I hadn't had much time to think about it before he activated it, shooting a streak of lightning towards me. I screamed, dropping to my knees. I could feel the smoke coming from my body. "Useless!" He screamed, throwing the device on the ground. "AZURE!"

Azure teleported into the room, beside him. "Yes, Father?" She saw me on my knees, but did not move. "It didn't work?" She frowned.

"Obviously it didn't work!" He hissed. "He must be internally protecting himself."

"What?" I gasped. "What the fuck are you talking about? All I know is that you zapped me with some device that hurts like hell!" I got to my feet, rubbing my head.

"Let me try." Azure said softly, putting her hand on Vlad's shoulder. She walked towards me slowly, so I could take in the sight of her. Her long white hair cascaded over her shoulders, as she used one of her hands to push it behind her. She stopped in front of me, cocking her head to the side a bit, frowning slightly. Two white rings formed around her waist, changing her appearance. Instead of Azure standing in front of me, a human girl was there instead. She looked just like Azure, but instead her hair was black, and her eyes were purple. Her eyes captivated me, drawing me in more than her red ones did.

My confusion showed on my face, and I didn't speak for a long time. "What the fuck? You're human? How is that possible? You're a ghost! It's impossible for you to be human."

"Abadon, you're human too." She said gently. "You're in your human form right now. You have been for ten years."

"So, I'm not a ghost?" I rubbed my temples. "I'm confused."

"We always knew you weren't the smartest." Plasmius says. "Change into a ghost."

"How?"

"You have to feel it." She says softly. "Imagine you're a ghost. Think about flying. Turning invisible or intangible. Feel it."

I sighed, closing my eyes. I imagined I was a ghost, and all I felt was stupid. I concentrated harder. Two white rings formed at my waist, and I felt different. I felt, colder. I opened my eyes and noticed my vision was sharper. "So, if I've been human all this time, why would you wait ten years to make me turn into a ghost?" As I spoke, I noticed my tone of voice had an echo behind it. It was eerie. Azure held up a mirror, and I studied my reflection. My once long, black hair was white. My eyes were still red, but they glowed red now. My one blue hue was now white, making me slightly glow. I had a jumpsuit on, which was white and black, with a D symbol on the front. I dropped the mirror, the loud crack echoing. "No…"

"What?" Azure grabbed my arm. "What's the matter?"

"I'm… _him._ Phantom. The good for nothing menace."

"You see my boy, this is why I waited." Plasmius put his hand on my shoulder. "I wanted to make sure you were completely loyal to me before revealing your secret."

I shook my head. "I was always loyal to you, my King. Why would I falter?" A memory triggered in my mind. "Wait. Azure, you told me about Phantom once." I thought about it for a second before the full memory came to mind. "About how he went around fighting ghosts, and trying to kill you two!" I dropped to my knees. "My King, I promise you I am not him. I am just me."

"Get up, Abadon." He frowned. "I know you're not him. Phantom died ten years ago, and you were born, my loyal ghost. Someone who I am proud to call my son."

"…What?" I frowned, looking to Azure on my side.

She grinned weakly. "Surprise!"

"I'm confused." I scratched my head. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes, dear boy. You two will be getting married. But I thought it would be fit if you were in your ghost form for that."

"Oo-kay." I stuttered. I cleared my throat. "What brought on the marriage thing, my King?"

"You see, by the time females are 30, they're expected to be married with children. Azure is 28, not married and has no children. Royal ghost law says that the Princess must be married by 30 or she abdicates the throne. So I thought you'd be her perfect match."

I frowned. Of course, I had thought of marrying her, just not this… sudden. I hadn't given the idea much thought since the Kingdom had been emptied of most ghosts. As warden, I hadn't seen another ghost in about a year, since every ghost that I came across I killed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he snapped. "I wouldn't tell you if there were any doubt."

"Well… alright then." I sighed.

"Don't look too thrilled." She pouted.

"Well, what do you expect? This is huge news to take in all at once! Oh yeah, by the way, you're only _half_ ghost and you've been in your human form for ten years! Oh yeah, by the way, you're going to get married whether you like it or not!"

"Point taken." She shrugged.

"Your arrogance astounds me, Adabon." Plasmius crossed his arms. "As if you think that's the only matter at hand here."

"What else is there?" I crossed my arms, mimicking him.

He rolled his eyes. "Once you marry Azure, you become King and Queen."

"Who's going to be Warden, then?" I frowned.

"Whoever you pick." He waved a hand dismissively.

I shrugged, floating out of the room. I turned when I realized someone was following me. "Abadon, wait." Azure followed me out, morphing back into her ghost form as she did so, so she could fly with me.

"What?"

"You know, you must be nicer to me."

"I don't have to do shit." I scowled, flying in the direction of the prison.

"Yes you do."

I stopped. "Who's going to make me, you?" I turned to look at her, my eyes narrowing. "Last time I checked, you were not my boss."

"No, but I am your Princess, which means you have to do what I say!" She crossed her arms, huffing at me.

"Fine, _Princess._ Your wish is my command." I floated to the ground, not breaking eye contact. "You know, you're more annoying than usual today."

"I know. It's a talent of mine." She smiled lightly.

I smiled. "Just don't tell me what to do."

"Whatever, Abadon. You're just cute when you're flustered."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? What brought that on, hmm? I don't recall you ever calling me cute."

"Of course you don't." She said quickly. Too quickly. I narrowed my eyes at her, positive she was keeping another secret from me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she caved. "We met when you were Phantom, and I accidentally called you cute. You've always been cute to me." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Your eyes used to be so much cuter when they were—" she stopped herself abruptly.

I grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at me. "When they were _what?_ Finish that sentence."

She sighed. "When they were green. That's not some major secret, you know. I don't know why you're acting this way."

I dropped her hands. "No, that's not. But answer me this. If my eyes used to be green, _why are they red now?_ "

"Uh. You see, it has something to do with age..."

I could smell her fear. Whatever this was, it was huge, and it scared her. I grabbed her hand, teleporting her into my office. I closed the door, prompting my senses to make sure we were alone. After a moment, I spoke. "You're lying to me." I spoke quietly.

She sighed. She took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs. "Fourteen years ago, my father rose to power after killing Pariah Dark. He became King, no big deal. Ghosts didn't think too much of it, until they started disappearing. He was killing them one by one. If they spoke up, committed a crime, no matter how small, they were killed. The remaining ghosts went into hiding, and we haven't tried to seek them out."

"Why not? They could be conspiring against the King." I took a seat next to her.

"They aren't. They're hiding. They're afraid of him. Of _us._ I hate it. I don't want to be feared, and I know you don't either, deep down."

I frowned. As much as I loved to hunt down and kill ghosts, she was right. Some part of me, I'm not sure how big, wanted to be remembered as a friend. Someone who you could trust, not someone to be feared. "You're right. I don't either."

"So what do we do? If we don't serve my father, we're enemies of the Kingdom and we must be hunted down and killed." She sighed, leaning back into the couch. She put her hands over her face.

I frowned. "My guards are loyal to me, but they do serve the King. I don't think Bullet would turn his back on me."

"You don't _think so._ The fear of being killed conquers any loyalty." Her arm muffled her words slightly.

"I can challenge the King."

She shot up instantly, looking at me with wide, red eyes. "No! He will _kill_ you, and then where would that leave us?"

I shook my head. "I was a level ten as a human. What level am I as a ghost?" I got to my feet, grabbing a device from my desk. I turned it on, pointing it at myself.

 **Level 15 ghost detected**

I whistled. "Fifteen, huh? No wonder old Vladdie wanted to keep me as a human. Humans cap out at ten."

She frowned. "Abadon. Something dosen't add up. My father is older than you are, and has more experience. Yet he's only a level 12. Why are you so much more powerful?"

I frowned. "I don't know! But you seem to know a lot more than I do, so why don't you tell me?"

"Har har." She scowled. She got to her feet, floating slightly until she reached my height so she could look me in the eyes. "Your green eyes were so gentle." She cupped my cheek softly. "Your red ones are so wild, so… brutal."

"Why aren't my eyes green? Tell me, I know you know." I replied softly, staring into hers.

"I will. But you have to promise me you won't get mad at me."

"I can't promise you that." I frowned. She was so close to me I could feel her breath. I blushed slightly. She was also blushing, and she leaned forward, kissing me lightly. I felt literal sparks dance around my fingers, and I curled my hands into fists to stop from electrocuting her. "Azure…" I said softly, breaking from the kiss.

"Remember when I told you were under a spell?"

I nodded, my voice escaping my control.

"I wasn't able to tell you the full truth before you ran off." She pulled away from me, sitting back on the couch. She patted the seat, and I took my place beside her.

The memory sparked in my mind.

" _The King has you under a spell. There is a part of yourself… locked away. I'm not sure how big a piece that is. Your memories were all stolen so you would think that you were a newly formed ghost and faithfully serve the King."_

"How was that not the full truth?" I grabbed her hands, stroking them with my thumbs.

"Vlad has you under mind control. Over the years he's slackened it to an extent, but you're still his bitch." She smirked lightly. "You need to break free from his control so we can do this."

"But he'll know." I frowned. "He will have every ghost in the Kingdom looking for us."

She shook her head. "I know where we can go. But you'll have to be blindfolded so you can't send him any thoughts by mistake."

"I can do that?" I frowned.

"Sometimes, when you're thinking illogically to his methods."

"So how do we know I'm not doing it right now? You could be in danger."

"No, because you haven't outright told me you're going to defy the King. So he doesn't think something is wrong yet."

I smiled. "Just let me change out of this jumpsuit. I seriously have no idea where this came from!" I laughed. I let go of her hands, going to my wardrobe. I grabbed a suit from the closet, setting it on my desk. I started to unzip the jumpsuit, when I heard her make a strangled noise.

"What are you doing?" She squeaks her face blood red.

"Relax. Apparently we're getting married so I have no shame." She buried her head in her hands, and I shrugged. I pulled off my jumpsuit, putting on my suit. I buttoned up the jacket. "You can look now, miss tomato."

She got to her feet, smacking me lightly in the arm. "Some warning could have been nice!"

"Who's getting flustered now, Princess?" I grabbed her around the waist, bringing my mouth right next to her ear. "If you want to talk about some warning, I could always tell you that I'd prefer your clothes on the floor."

If possible, her blush deepened. "Stop it Abadon!" She hit my shoulder lightly.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Lead the way, Princess. Where you go, I follow."

"Charmer." She smirked. "Open a portal to Clockwork's tower."


	9. Chapter 9

"Clockwork's tower?" something in my mind screamed at me not to do it, but I ignored it. I had never seen the mysterious host, but I somehow felt like I knew it was the right thing to do. I waved my hand, opening my portal to the front of Clockwork's tower. "After you, milady."

"But what if something's out there that wants to kill me? You go first!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll go first." I stepped through the portal, waiting for her to go through before closing it. Clockwork's tower stood tall, taking the look of a church, except that it had a gigantic gear on the top of the building. I flew closer slowly, and as I got closer, the door creaked open. I looked to Azure, who shrugged. I landed on the step, walking through the door. "Hello? Mr. Clockwork?"

"You dare show your face here?" A voice said to my left. I looked, and an old ghost with a beard appeared from the shadows. His cloak was purple, and he held a staff in his hands. As I watched him, his form shifted into a child-like ghost with buck teeth. This ghost was very powerful, and I didn't want to get on his bad side.

I got down on one knee. "I swear to you, Mr. Clockwork, that we've never met before. But I need your help." I looked up to meet his eyes, which were bright red.

"Do you know how many ghosts you have killed? Tell me boy, why should I not kill you for coming here? Give me one good reason right now." He growled out.

I got to my feet. "We want to overthrow the King, but I have a problem."

He waves his hand dismissively. "Yes. Your mind-control problem." He walked over to a green glowing screen, and tapped it with his staff. The image swirled a bit, before showing a younger Danny Phantom. He was in the dungeon, and he leapt out, and ripped out Walker's beating core. The image had no audio, but something sparked in my memory, but I couldn't fully visualize it. Phantom turned around, to see Plasmius hitting him with a red beam of energy.

"I don't understand. Why are you showing me this?" I frowned, my eyes glued to the picture.

"You already have the key to your problem. All you need to do is concentrate." He looks intently at me. "Tell me, Abadon, what do you want the most?"

"To overthrow King Plasmius. I don't want to be feared. I want to be respected, and end this depression." The words came out of my mouth, as if it had a mind of it's own.

Clockwork smiled. "I will help you. But you cannot tell anyone else. You two – yes I see you over there, Azure – must keep it a secret. It's vital to the Time Stream."

"Okay. Done." I grinned widely. "You said just to concentrate?" Clockwork nodded, so I closed my eyes. I focused on my mind, diving deep into the depths of my memory. For the first time, I felt a mental block. I urged against it, but I felt it bounce back at me. I gasped slightly.

"You're doing it. Just keep trying." He says slightly.

I released the breath I'd been holding. I tried again, this time the barrier breaking. I dropped to my knees, Azure catching me. "Abadon!" Her voice was far away. My mind hurt. Memories swirled around my mind, ones that I had not seen before. A black haired little boy played with a red headed little girl… An older boy meeting an African-American boy. The memeories swirled faster and faster in my head, until one prominent memory played.

 _Tucker and I were in my parent's lab. I was putting on a jumpsuit. "Dude!" I turned to Tucker. "Put one of these on. You don't want goo on your new shirt."_

" _True. Give me that!" he reached toward the suit grabbing it out of my hands._

 _I shrugged, continuing to pull up the suit on my legs. "Why do these have to be so tight, anyway?"_

" _Your parents made them for you. Perhaps you're just fat." He shrugged, zipping up his suit completely._

" _Am not, T! I think it's just because it's spandex. Who wears spandex? It's not cool!"_

" _Whatever, D. Let's just see what this portal does." He stood in front of the entrance._

 _I walked over next to him, pushing my hair out of my face. I walked into the portal, looking around at the machinery. I straightened a few wires that were out of place, and got to my feet. "T! They didn't even turn it on!" I laughed._

" _Turn it on then, D!"_

 _I pressed the on button. The portal hummed, and activated. Lightning zapped me, and a pain I'd never felt before went through my body, right down to my very DNA…_

"Stop!" I moaned. "It's too much."

"Was it too much for all the ghosts you killed, _Danny?_ Or should I even call you that?" Clockwork made a disgusted sound. "I thought you'd pull yourself out of it. I looked through every outcome, but I would've never imagined that you'd be so weak minded to fall prey to Vlad Plasmius!"

"I'm sorry… I never wanted this." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked up at Azure, catching my reflection on the window behind her. My white hair was in my face, and my face was red… but my eyes were back to their green hues. It was as if I were looking at someone else. I didn't know the person in my reflection.

"Abadon…" Azure pulled my face up to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh sure, ask him that." Clockwork mutters, walking away from the pair of us. "The mass murderer and enemy of the Ghost world."

"What is your problem?!" I raised my voice, getting to my feet.

"MY problem?" He turned to look at me. "MY problem is that you've let Plasmius rule your life for ten years and you never once stopped to think 'hey maybe something isn't right'! You should have come seen me when she told you about it the first time instead of trying to kill your sister!"

"That was an accident." I growled.

"What's to say the next one won't be on purpose? Tell me that, Danny!"

I lunged at him, and he easily pushed me to the side. "There! There's the fire!" He clapped his hands. "Lady and gentlemen, we welcome back Danny Phantom."

I stopped, utter shock rooting me to the spot. "That was a _test?_ You fucking maniac!"

"Worked, didn't it?" he laughed.

I groaned. "Egotistical jerk."

Azure was looking at the both of us, unsure of what to do. "Um. What was that?"

"An old ghost having his fun." I muttered. Clockwork laughed once more.

"On a more serious note, both of you follow me." He wiped his eyes, beckoning us. He led us back to his viewing glass, and he showed us a scene. Skulker had a branch in his hand, and was talking to a small group of ghosts. The longer I watched, I realized that he was making a battle plan. "I trust you know where this is, yes?"

"Sure do." I frowned. "They're making battle plans?"

"Yes. They're going to make war against you and your King. What will you do, Danny?" he cocked his head to the side.

I frowned. My first instinct was to say to defend my King. But that was not what I was going to do. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them." I smirked. "You coming with, Azure?"

"Oh yes." She smirked.

"Thank you, Clockwork." I smiled. "I could have never done it without you."

"Of course." He smiled lightly. "Farewell."

I opened a portal to the location of Skulker. Azure and I landed softly, not attracting any attention. I walked forward, my loose white hair gliding over my shoulders. I pulled it into a bun, wanting it out of the way. I wasn't sure how to react to the scene. Skulker was in the middle of the circle, with Ember on his left.

"—And then after we will cut the guards off here." Skulker pointed to a spot on the ground. "On the left side of the castle. While we have them distracted, Ember and I will go into the castle and search out the brat warden. Abadon had lived long enough."

I could see the sense in his plan, but he had to have been working on outdated information. "That won't work, you know." I spoke softly, sitting down in the middle of the circle.

"Who the hell are you?" Skulker asks.

I ignored him. "The left side is guarded because we have added a dungeon entrance there. So your best bet would be to go up the right side—"

"I asked you a question, pup. Who the hell are you?" Skulker pointed his gun in my face, touching my cheek with the cold metal.

I pushed the gun out of my face nonchalantly. "I wouldn't do that Skulker." I turned my green eyes to him. The male ghost startled. I got to my feet, getting the dirt off my white suit. "My name is Danny Phantom. I'm here to kick some ass."


	10. Chapter 10

"Danny Phantom? Impossible. He died ten years ago." Skulker huffed. "The last person who could have saved us all."

I grabbed his wrist suddenly, ignoring his cry of protest. I lit my hand up with ecto energy, just slightly enough for him to trace my signature. I knew my signature would not match Phantom's, but Abadons. I backed up from the ghost, and let two white rings form at my waist. The cool energy washed over me, and I felt the sensation of becoming human again. I opened my eyes, their cool blue hues showing for the first time in ten years.

"It is you! Your signature matches Abadon's, though. I don't understand." Skulker shook his head.

"Azure, come here and explain it to him."

The bushes rattled, as she crawled out from behind a bush. Skulker's gun hummed to life as he aimed it at her, but I pushed it back towards the ground, shaking my head at him. I morphed back into Phantom, sitting on the ground once more beside the battle plans. I barely listened while she explained the current situation to Skulker—including the mind control. I waved a hand over the plans, making it barren dirt once more.

"Hey! I spent a long time on those plans, twerp!" he huffed.

"They won't work. You'll die within five minutes and it will be for nothing." I scratched my chin. "The rear end of the castle is actually the least protected, however, that's because its inaccessible. So, what we should do—"

"Excuse me, who put you in charge?" Ember retorts. "You can't just show up from the dead, tell us you're a lost hero, and take charge."

"Well, shit. I thought that's what I was doing." I shrugged. "You guys are lucky anyway. If I was loyal to the King, you all would've been dead before you even entered the castle. I'm a level 15, you know."

"Impossible. Nobody is that strong, pup."

"Scan me, find out for yourself." I was silent for a moment as Skulker scanned me, however, I didn't really care. I was thinking out battle strategies. Azure put her head on my shoulder, looking over the plans with me.

"Let me guess, Daddy didn't approve your relationship?" Ember snorts, eyeing the pair of us.

"Actually, 'daddy' set us up." I replied, sarcasm heavy in my voice. I grabbed the branch, tracing it around the dirt, occasionally crossing out spots as Azure and I decided a different course of action. "Seeing as I'm warden, I can get the guards on my side. Might take some finagling, but Bullet should be able to convince them to serve me instead, since I will be King at the end of this."

"Who died and made you King?" Ember retorts. She walked in front of me, her blue hair whipping angrily.

"When Azure and I get married, ancient law did." I shrugged.

"Who says we want you as King? You're a mass murdering, evil, treacherous ghost!" Skulker yells at me. "The only reason I'm not blasting you to shreds is because of how powerful you are, twerp."

"Just think. Fourteen years ago, you were trying to hunt me down for my pelt. I was only a level seven back then. Oh, how time flies."

"Don't tempt me, twerp."

"I would destroy you before you could even charge your gun." My voice laced with warning. "Like you said, I'm a 'mass murdering, evil, treacherous ghost.' Even though I was under mind control and I did whatever Plasmius told me to do."

"Whatever, pup. Just tell me the plan already." He huffed in defeat.

"Well, the mind control thing has already told Vlad I don't serve him. When I broke free of it, it sent him a silent fuck you message to him."

"So what's the plan?" Ember asks. "Since we have to have a murderer tell us what to do."

"I will go to the prison, and try and convince Bullet to join me. He has always been loyal to the Warden, but he is also loyal to the King. But I will be the next King so he might be loyal to me over Plasmius."

"What if he's not?" Skulker asks. "What then?"

"Then, I know exactly how to incompasitate the entire prison. I can put on, so that none of them joins the fight, an anti-ghost shield. When we take over, we'll make them bow to us."

"That sounds like a great future leader." Azure rolls her eyes.

"Mmm. Sounds a little like Vlad. You're right." I kissed her cheek, making her blush. "You see, this is why we're so great together. How about after we win, we'll see if they're loyal?"

"Better." She laughs, kissing me on the lips.

"Okay. That has to be the single most disturbing thing I've seen all day." Ember makes a disgusted face.

"My bad." I blushed slightly, clearing my throat. "Anyway, while I'm doing that you guys will be coming up the front entrance. There is a guard at each side of the door, but after you knock them out, your path to the throne will be clear with no guards."

"I'll talk to dear old dad. See if we can't work something out." Azure smiles lightly, knowing how stupid she sounds. "In plain English, I distract him until you guys show up. He'll be overwhelmed by how many there are at once and he'll try to worm his way out of it."

"How do we stop him from escaping?" Skulker asked, making sense of our plan.

"Well, if he has the opportunity, he's going to escape into the Human World. We can't let him get that far. But if he does, Danny can make portals to and from the Ghost World with the wave of his hand." I smiled sheepishly as everyone turned to look at me. That ability was unheard of in the Ghost World.

"We just might make a King of you yet, kid. You're sounding more and more like your old self." Ember smacks my arm, not noticing how tense I got with her touch.

"Thanks." I shrugged away from her touch. Ten years has taught me not to let anyone touch me without my permission. "Everyone cool with the plan?" I looked past Ember and Skulker at the small group of ghosts behind them. They nodded. "We might not be able to get along, Skulker, Ember, but after this I promise I will be a new man. I do not wish to be feared. Perhaps we could be friends at the end of this."

"Don't push your luck, kid. I don't care if you were mind controlled for ten years. You killed many of my friends, and if I had any say in it you'd be dead where you stood." He growled.

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry." I stood up, getting on eye level with the male ghost. "I have done many things I'm not proud of. If I could take it all back, I would. I have done unforgivable things, but if you give me time, I will make you proud of me."

"Getting deep into the bullshit here." Ember snorts loudly.

"No! I'm serious here, Ember." I sighed. "You guys won't ever have to worry about me killing anyone else. That part of my life is behind me. The only ghost I will kill from here on out is Vlad Plasmius."

"If we don't get to him first." Skulker states.

"If you get to him first, he's all yours. But I'd love thee opportunity to kill him. Since he's half-human, you'll have to kill him twice."

"Twice? Why won't one time do?" Azure asks, grabbing my attention.

"We're the only three half-ghosts in existence. You see, if you kill his ghost half, his human half has a chance to survive because they'd be separate at that point. So we have to kill his ghost half and his human half."

"Gotcha."

"Let's go." I dusted my suit off, and waved my hand. Two portals opened, one to the prison and one to the castle. "Hopefully we don't all die in there." I smiled weakly, kissing Azure on the cheek before disappearing into my own portal and closing it behind me. I looked around, trying to sense someone nearby. I floated down the hallway, until I reached Bullet's office. I pulled open the door, to see the office empty. I cursed silently, and phased through the floor. I heard talking, and I floated towards it.

"—Be on the lookout."

Plasmius. Of course he knew. I should have guessed he'd be alerted whenever I renounced him. I waited until he teleported out to reveal myself.

"I knew you were there, kid." Bullet sighs, taking a few steps in my direction.

"So, why didn't you tell him?" I crossed my arms, staring at the older male ghost.

"I never liked Plasmius." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm with ya, kid. What do we need to do?"

I smiled and told him the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Several hours later, we found a pumpkin and returned to the castle. Azure and I didn't talk about anything that was said in the human world, and we thought it was best. We had selected the largest pumpkin available, and had placed it on the floor in front of the throne.

"Explain it to me again, Skulker." I scowled, trying to wrap my head around it.

The male ghost sighed. He ran a hand through his flaming green hair. "Fine. Even though we've already been over it several times. Stab the pumpkin. You then can phase into it and enter the Realm of Nightmares, but not be tied to it. When you're in there, you can seek out ghosts trapped in there, and lead them out. I don't know how to do that part, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Okay. Here goes." I stabbed the pumpkin with the soul shredder. The room was instantly darker, and a beam of energy shot from the pumpkin before the room went back to normal. I turned intangible, leaping into the sword. I saw a set of black steps in front of me, and I walked down them for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the bottom. A giant, black and purple door loomed over me and it opened on its own as I walked towards it. A narrow path was in front of me, and I took it slowly, taking in the sight. Purple flames licked at my feet, and distant screams ringed in my ears. I took a path to the left, seeking out the one ghost that I wanted to see the most.

Fright Knight.

I was anxious. I didn't know how he was going to respond, especially since I killed him from anger. If I had to, I would get down on my hands and knees and beg him to forgive me. The elder ghost didn't deserve his fate. None of them did. I was sure that Fright Knight knew this place better than anyone, and could tell me how to get everyone out.

I kept walking, the odd-colored flames sending eerie shadows on the walls. I saw a ghost in the distance, and I walked closer. He had his back towards me, but I could tell it was him. The once proud warrior looked the same as the day he died. His once-flaming purple hair hung limp, the flames extinguished. His armor was cracked and dented in places, and as I walked closer to him, he turned. Hiss green eyes focused on mine, which shone with fear.

"About damn time, Phantom." He spoke, his voice gravelly hoarse. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I'm sorry." The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "He had me under mind control, and I didn't know what to do, all I could feel was this rage—" He held up a hand, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"I forgive you, kid. I had a lot of time to think in here. I know why you did what you did. I would've done the same thing."

An overwhelming sense of relief overcame me. I fell to my knees, tears sprouting from my eyes before I could stop them. "Thank you."

"That bad, huh?" he whistled. "Tell me about it."

I looked up at him. I told him everything from the day I killed him until today. I buried my face in my hands. "I have done a lot of evil in my life serving Plasmius. I want to undo as much as I can. I want to take you and everyone else back to the Ghost World."

Fright Knight studied me for a while before speaking. "It will be a difficult journey, but with my help we'll succeed."

I smiled, getting to my feet. "I will do anything to make it right."

"Brave kid." He walked closer to me. "How long has it been?"

"Little over ten years." I answered. "But I've only been free for about a day."

"You've got a lot of time to make up for, then." He walked off in one direction. "We'll get Nightmare, my horse first. And then after that, every ghost you've killed with my sword in the last ten years."

"Not much with the sword, I'm afraid. I usually used my hands."

"Who all did you kill with the sword?"

I ticked off on my fingers. "Wulf and Vlad. But we aren't getting Vlad out anyway. I killed him as a human."

Fright Knight stopped. "You killed Wulf? He's a big pushover! Man, you must've really had it in for him."

"I hunted him for four years. He was one hard fucker to find. Ended up finding him in the Human World, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains."

" _Please don't kill me!" Wulf exclaimed._

" _Give me one good reason why not. I've been hunting you down for four years."_

" _I will serve you! I will serve the King! I will do anything."_

" _Sorry. You should've said that four years ago."_

I shook my head. With my memories from Phantom, it made that scene so much more sickening to me. He was _begging_ me to spare him. He must've known it was me somehow. I never was one to give up easily, but I literally searched for him on every corner of Earth. When I was fifteen, Wulf was a dear friend of mine – on the run from Warden Walker, only to be hunted down and killed by me nine years later. It broke my heart to think about.

"Do you think he'll forgive me as easy as you did?"

"Not sure, ghost child. I knew you were being controlled. He didn't. it's hard to say."

I sighed. "I'll never be able to live this down. No matter what I do, I will always be a mass murderer."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "You're trying hard to redeem yourself. Anyone can see that."

"It's not good enough! I will always be a murderer, no matter what I do. Bringing back four ghosts will never change that."

"Perhaps not. You will now shape your future, since you are free from the chains of slavery."

"That's deep." I whistled.

We continued walking, and as we did a thought popped into my head. "How many ghosts have you killed, Fright Knight?"

"Too many to count." He replies. "When I served Pariah, believe it or not, he was worse than Plasmius. Except there's one cruel difference between the two: Pariah had no heart. Plasmius does."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, think about it. Plasmius had a daughter, and you, who he considered a son. He used to have allies, until we rose up against him and he had us killed."

"Do ghosts even really die? How does that work?"

"When ghosts die, there's two things that can happen. If they are lucky, they finally can reach the afterlife. If they were not lucky, they're reborn."

"Or in your case, stuck in hell." I sighed. "I'll probably never be able to make up for how I wronged you, Fright Knight."

"I wanted to hunt you down and kill you for a long time, ghost child. Time here is infinite, so it's only been about a day for me in here. I realized that you didn't do it on purpose."

"You sound like Skulker a bit there." I smiled.

"Skulker was my greatest ally."

"Really? I thought ghosts all didn't trust each other."

"Not always. Sometimes we do band together for mutual alliances that benefit each other."

I scowled. "Like defeating Plasmius. Sometime, I'll have to ask exactly how they did that. They had him tied up like a gift when I got there. Maybe you can answer something for me."

"Go for it."

"I'm a level fifteen. How is that possible?"

"Every ghost is different." He was silent for a minute as he thought about it. "Sometimes genetics work into it, or spiritual artifacts. In very rare cases, the ghost lucky enough to be blessed by an eternal ghost will gain some of their power."

"What's an eternal ghost?"

"One of the ghosts from creation. The ones that have been here from the beginning."

"How do you know if a ghost is eternal?"

"You don't. They're forbidden to speak of it."

"By who?"

"By the observants, or by Clockwork. Either one."

"So how do you know so much about it?"

Fright Knight stopped walking and turned to look at me. "I am a very old ghost. I have been around for a long time, and you hear whispers about things. "

"Makes sense I guess." I shrugged. "Is that Wulf over there?" I looked down a slope, to where I could see a large ghost huddled. He nodded, so I walked towards Wulf slowly. What could I say to him?

At my footsteps, Wulf turned to look at me, and his face broke out into a smile. "Phantom!" He ran over to me, grabbing me in a bear hug.

"Good to see you, too." I choked out.

"Did Abadon kill you too?"

I frowned. He didn't know I was Abadon? I suppose we could have looked different, since I was in my human form back then. "Wulf, there's something that you don't know."

Wulf's smile faded. "What don't I know?"

I sat in front of him on the ground, and explained everything—from the last thing I remembered as Phantom to tracking him down and killing him. My eyes filled with tears once more, and I choked out: "Wulf. It wasn't me. I was being controlled, I didn't know what I was doing. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would like it. But I deserve it." I buried my face in my hands to hide the tears. Dammit, I was crying far too much today. I needed to be stronger than this. I felt a weight on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Wulf with a small smile.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my friend, ever since you saved me from Walker's guards. I know you'd never do that." He pulled me into a hug, and I felt the weight come off my shoulders.

"How do we get out of here, anyway Fright Knight?" I turned to look over at him.

"It will require a blood sacrifice."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're kidding, right?" I scowled. "A blood sacrifice? To get out of a sword?"

"This isn't just a sword, boy." Fright Knight raised his eyebrow at me. "This is a separate reality; it's as much real as our world and the human world."

"But a blood sacrifice?"

"No, I was kidding. All you need to do is phase us out." He cracked a smile.

"You're a jerk." I pouted. I grabbed his arm and Wulf's, and phased us out. When we got out, we met up with Skulker, Ember and Azure. I smiled warmly.

"Welcome back!" Azure says, throwing her arms around me.

I kissed her cheek, wrapping my arms around her. I heard a cough behind me, and a snicker. I turned around to see Fright Knight with his hand over his mouth, snickering. I scowled at him. "What?"

"Ten years definitely changes things." He stopped snickering, and cleared his throat. "Skulker, my friend." He shakes Skulker's hand.

"Welcome back, my friend." Skulker smiled lightly. Wulf walked over to Skulker. "Don't—" Wulf licked Skulker, his long tongue getting slobber all over him. "Gross."

I snickered. Couldn't help it. It was always funny to see Wulf slobber all over someone who wasn't me. "Glad to see everyone getting along."

"No thanks to you, ghost child." Skulker mumbled.

I scowled. "You won't let it go, will you? It wasn't me doing it."

"It looked like you if I remember correctly." He crossed his arms.

"Listen here!" I balled my fists to stop from shooting him. "I was under _mind control_ you good for nothing—"

"Danny!" Wulf called. "There's no need to fight."

"He started it." I pouted.

"That's a great way to act, _King._ You are no king of mine." Skulker walked away without another word.

"How dare you?" I walked after Skulker. "I will be King whether you like it or not!"

"You are not my King! This Kingdom does not need you." Skulker turned to face me, and stuck his finger in my chest.

"This Kingdom does need a King. I will be a better person when I am King. I can't make up my past mistakes. I can prevent future ones. Maybe someday you will find it in your heart to forgive my sins and we can be allies."

" _I will never be your ally."_ Skulker hissed at me, and walked away.

This time, I didn't chase after him.

Skulker and I had never seen eye to eye, but this was extreme. I feared that this would be a big problem. Course, when you spend 10 years as a servant to an evil king, things like this are expected to happen. I didn't expect anything else, but I was actually hoping that everyone would forgive me when I assert myself as a gentle King. Abadon was not me, nor would he ever be. I was Danny Phantom, ghost protector. I'm done fighting ghosts, fighting anyone for that matter. The violence is behind me.

At some point, Azure had walked up behind me, and laced her fingers through mine. I sighed. "How will I start a new me if all everyone looks at is the old me?"

"You have to remind them of the new you. Everyone thinks Danny Phantom is dead; remember? I don't think anyone has pieced two and two together, you could just not tell anyone that you were Abadon."

"You helped create Abadon. Help me destroy him. Once and for all." I smiled. "I need a haircut."

"But I like the long hair." She untied my bun, letting the hair flow around my shoulders. She played with my white hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"It reminds me of Vlad, Azure. I need to separate myself from his evil." I looked into her eyes. "It also ties me to Abadon. I just need to be me."

"You're right, Danny, I know." She leans forward, kissing me gently. "How will we explain how Phantom came back to life, anyway?"

"Same way Fright Knight and Wulf did. We'll just say I was killed by Abadon and saved from hell." I frowned. "Speaking of them, we need to get back."

We walked back to the group, who were catching Wulf and Fright Knight up on the events of the last ten years. Ember wouldn't talk to me, but she wasn't outright hostile like Skulker was. "We have some work to do to make this all believable. Do you guys think you can keep my identity secret?"

Ember raised her eyebrow at me. "Keeping secrets again, ghost child?"

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not a child anymore. I'm 27." I scowled.

"I'm 258. You're still a child." She ruffles my hair.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm keeping secrets. I believe this is for the best of the Kingdom that this keeps secret. I don't need any more unrest. I want everyone to be able to live their afterlife in peace, free from the tyranny."

"That's deep." Ember whistled. "Too bad you were the tyranny, huh? Killing Plasmius doesn't change the fact that you're a murderer."

"I know, Ember. I'm going to have to live with that guilt for as long as I live. I'm trying to turn a new leaf, but nobody's letting me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone is turning around bringing up Abadon. He did this. I did that. Blah blah. I'm not Abadon! He is gone! He was a mind-controlled puppet, who died along with Vlad! I'm not him!" I balled my fists. "I'm Danny Phantom. I will be the best King I can be, fair and loyal, if you will help me out and forget my past. I've already embraced I will always be a murderer, and I'm not denying it. I'm trying to correct my past mistakes, not make new ones."

"Fair enough. I'll give you another chance. Skulker will come around at some point." Ember crosses her arms, looking me up and down. "We'll make a King out of you yet."

I smiled. "Thank you, Ember. I need ghosts that can support me."

"Well, I can't say it will be easy, because it won't be. Not everyone will support you." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll do what I can. If I were you, I'd go assert your dominance anywhere you can."

"Will do." I walked away from Ember, grabbing Azure by the hand. "Want to do for a detour?"

"With you? Always." She smiled.

Two hours and a haircut later, we were roaming around in the human world. "Wow, Amity Park got really big." We were flying in the sky, zagging through the skyscrapers, trying to find Jazz Foley's house. I eventually spotted it, and we landed on the porch. I morphed back into Danny Fenton for the first time in several weeks. The cool energy passed over me, and I opened my blue eyes. I let out the air I had been holding for a while.

"It will be fine." Azure touched my shoulder.

"I know." I ran my fingers through my short hair. We had buzzed it short, and it had went back to its usual mess. I smiled and rang the doorbell. I heard shuffling, and after a minute or two, the door opened. The woman who opened the door was tall and slender, with short red hair. My eyes immediately went to her arm, where it was sliced off at the shoulder. The memory washed over me, and I tasted bile. What kind of brother was I to do this to her?

"Can I help you?" She spoke, looking me up and down. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"Jazz." I choked out. "It's me. Danny, you brother."

Jazz stiffened. "My brother has been dead for ten years. How dare you play this prank on me?"

"No. Jazz, it's actually me!" I grabbed her hand, and she jumped at my touch.

"You hand is cold, just like a ghosts." She frowned. "Danny?" She reached out, touching my cheek with her hand. "I'm dreaming, I have to be… I've finally lost it."

"Lost it? You're not dreaming! I'm actually here!" I pulled her into a hug. "It's really me."

Jazz started to cry quietly on my shoulder. "Oh god, Danny…"

I sniffed, my wall breaking. I cried into her head, making her hair wet. "I missed you, Jazz."

After a moment, Azure cleared her throat, and Jazz pulled away from me. "Come in, Danny." She walked back into the house, leaving the door open. I looked at Azure, who smiled lightly at me. I grabbed her hand, leading her into the house. The walls were shockingly white, and the floors were dark wood. To the right there was a couch with chairs, and a TV. To the left, there was a dresser with a bowl of keys on top of it. Further back was the kitchen and a dining room.

"Nice house, Jazz." I took a seat on the couch, and the two women settled on either side of me.

"Thank you, little brother." She smiled. "Haven't got to say that for ten years."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Jazz."

"What was it like? To die?" She looked at me intently. "Did it hurt?"

I shook my head. "Faster than falling asleep."

"How did you come back to life, anyway?" She stroked my hair. "Your hair is so long."

 _Oh Jazz, if only you knew._

"I know. I need a haircut." I smiled at Azure.

"Oh my god! I hardly noticed you were with someone else." Jazz exclaimed. "How rude of me! I'm Jazz Foley, Danny's sister."

Azure shook her hand. "I'm Sam Masters."

"How come I've never met you?" Jazz looked Azure up and down. Azure was in her human form, her long black hair cascading over her shoulders. Her bright purple eyes were slightly lined with black eyeliner, drawing them out even more than they already could. She wore light blue jeans, with a light pink top.

"I only went to Casper high for about a year. I was popular, but I kept mostly to myself." She replies. "My father and I moved out of Amity Park soon after the death of Phantom."

"Phantom's death was the hardest thing I had to deal with." Jazz hugs me again. "You were killed too young. Tell me what happened. We never could figure it out."

I thought back. "I was captured by Walker. He was ordered to kill me by Vlad. He nearly succeded, but I was able to get myself free. I almost escaped, when Vlad cornered me. Walker then phased his hand through my chest and ripped out by heart." I grimaced, reciting only a half-truth. I left out the part about me killing Walker. I had ripped out Walker's heart; I never died at all. That was my last memory as Phantom, before being turned into a puppet.

Jazz gasped. "That evil man! If I ever get my hands on him, he's dead! Him and Walker!"

"They're both dead, Jazz. They'll never hurt anyone again." I smiled. "We're free."


	13. Chapter 13

I spent a long time with Jazz. She, Azure and I spoke, and caught up. All good things must come to an end.

There was a knock at the door, and as we hesitated the door was blown off its hinges. "What the fuck?" I covered the three of us in a shield. When the dust cleared, the Guys in White stood there, their guns pointed at me. I growled. "How dare you destroy my sisters house?"

"You have no sister, you scum." One of the agents came forward. He was African-American, wearing shades and a perfectly clean white suit.

"Leave here!" I hissed. "I will resort to violence."

"Your kind is always full of violence." The agent sneered. He cocked his gun and aimed it at Jazz. "Come quietly. She has no need to be hurt."

I saw red. That bastard! I morphed into my ghost form. I was about to grab him, when he shot a warning shot to Jazz's left. The TV exploded.

"The next shot hits her. Come quietly, Mr. Phantom."

I stiffened. I couldn't let Jazz get hurt. "Fine." I extended my wrists so they could cuff me.

"Not necessary." The agent smiled. He held up the Fenton thermos, and sucked me into it.

When I came to, I was chained up. I opened my eyes, and I saw a huge crowd around me. There was a man sitting in the center. His frown deepened when he saw me looking at him.

"Good, you're awake." He shuffled some papers. "Daniel Fenton. You are charged with the murders of countless humans. How do you plead?"

"Fuck you." I spat at the floor.

"Temper, temper. I'd hate to sentence you to death." He smiled. "Oh wait, no I wouldn't. Guilty!" He banged his gavel.

"Oh man, that's the shortest hearing I've ever had the pleasure of sitting through." I smiled wickedly. My hands charged with electricity, but the cuffs absorbed my energy. The energy bounced back at me, and shocked me.

"Ecto handcuffs, Mr. Fenton." The judge smiled. "Scum like you will never be free again."

"Give me five minutes." I smiled wickedly. I had an idea. "Actually, I won't even need that long." My body dissolved into energy. I wrestled my hands free of the handcuffs. They came loose, and they too dissolved. I heard shouting, but I hardly cared. I needed to make sure Jazz and Azure were okay. I knew that Azure could take care of herself, but I still needed to check. I solidified into a solid form. "What the…?" I looked around, and saw Skulker standing there.

"Hello, ghost child." He smiled evilly.

"Skulker! What are you doing?"

He was holding a device I hadn't seen before. Before I could ask anything, he activated it. It sent shocks down through my very core. I collapsed to my knees.

"Mr. Moore, I told you that you should've let me handle him." Skulker's voice sounded.

"I don't need ghostly help!" The judge's voice echoed. "I had it under control!"

"He was about to teleport out of here." Skulker shook his head. "I shall take him to a ghostly prison, where he will be tried and executed."

I laughed, and everyone turned to me. "Is that any way to treat your _King?"_

Skulker hissed. "You are not my King!"

I stood, fighting the electricity soaring through my body. The look on my face was murderous. "Then you are an enemy of the state. You have just attacked your King." I attracted the electricity into my hand. It no longer hurt since I was fighting it.

"This is impossible! This is supposed to incapacitate all ghosts!"

"You forget, Skulker." My eyes flashed a brighter green from my anger. "I am the most powerful ghost to live. Stronger than Plasmius, and stronger than _you."_

The device fell from Skulker's hand. "Phantom, you talk too much." He smirked. He opened the thermos, and sucked me into it.

I struggled against the confines of the thermos. The thermos was made to be completely ghost proof. I bided my time. I knew that resorting to violence was my first instinct, but I was trying to break that habit. I couldn't help but be angry at this situation. I should've handled it better, but I let my anger get the best of me. I would have to get myself out of this.

Eventually, Skulker let me out. This time I noticed that I was put into a ghost proof cage.

"Ghost got your tongue, Phantom?" He walked leisurely on the outside of my cage.

I looked up at him. "Ghost law forbids you to execute me." I smiled. "You can't touch me."

"Just because you think that you're King." He spat at the ground.

"No, you're wrong. I spent ten years as the Warden." I stood, and recited from perfect memory: "In the event of a King or Warden not being present, the prisoner must be sent to Clockwork, the highest Eternal is left to judge."

"Bullshit." He paced. "You're bluffing."

"Volume four. Go read it. Page 145." I sat back down, leaning against the walls of the cell. I waited, and eventually he returned.

"You're lucky, punk. Consider this your warning. Go straight to Clockwork, or your pelt will be mine."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I do what I want, Skulker. You don't scare me."

He growled and opened the door. I flew out of the cage. I thought about killing him. I didn't. I flew past him, out the door. If I was truly being honest, there was only one thing I could do. I flew to Clockwork's Tower.


	14. Chapter 14

I landed on Clockwork's step. I went to knock on the door, to find it open. I walked through the door, a slight breeze following me in. Something was about to happen. I could feel it. "Clockwork?"

"I'm in here, Danny." Clockwork called from the viewing room.

I walked through the living room, passing a hand over the couch top as I went. I walked into the viewing room, to see an older man standing there. He turned, and Clockwork's kind red eyes turned to look at me. He smiled, and I smiled back. I knew he knew why I was here. I was waiting to see what my judgment would be. I only had one thing to ask him before I know my punishment.

"Clockwork, what's an eternal?"

Clockwork's smile faded. "You know I'm forbidden to speak about it."

"You don't have to tell me every detail. Just tell me what you can, please?" I pouted, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He paused for a minute. "An eternal is a ghost that has been around since creation. We were made to rule side-by-side. The seven of us lived in perfect harmony for several thousand years."

"So what happened?"

"Eventually, one of us thought she was better than everyone else. I can't tell you her name, so don't ask. She rose up against us, and tried to break the harmony. When she failed, she was exiled to live as a lonely ghost who couldn't serve us in any way."

"Harsh."

"She deserved far worse. I vouched for her, but my influence can only go so far. So there are six of us left now, and we're not needed. We monitor the Time Stream for any threats, and we eliminate them."

"So, was I ever a major threat?"

Clockwork raised his eyebrow at me. "My boy, you _are_ the threat."

"So why didn't you try to kill me?" I scowled. "You could have saved so many lives by wiping me out."

"I call it attachment. I vouched for you. I blessed you with my power, in hopes for you to eventually pull through. As the years passed, my hope dwindled, as did the other observants faith in me. I intervened, causing you to come and see me so I could help."

"Wait. When you mean you 'blessed me' with your power what does that mean?"

"You always wondered how you were so powerful. When I blessed you, I gave you some of my power. Making your level go from 13, to 15. You were naturally powerful, but I made you more so."

"But why? I'm a mass murdering evil freak! Why do you put so much faith in me? All I do is kill! It's the only thing I'm good at." I buried my face in my hands. "I came here for my judgment; I know what it will be. I'm ready."

"Oh, Danny, stop being so dramatic." He laughed.

"Dramatic? I've killed hundreds of ghosts! Why don't I deserve to die like them? Why am I so different?"

"I can't reveal all my plans." He smiled lightly. "I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" I scowled. "Is this another test? Another mind game so you can endlessly fuck me over?"

"In short: yes."

"Yes what? Yes, you want to screw with me or it's a test?"

"You'll figure it out." He smiled, and walked back over to his viewing orb. His form shifted to that of a small child, and as I watched, an image came up on the screen. It was a seventeen-year old version of me, fighting Vlad Plasmius. Azure had come up behind me, and was holding my hands behind my back. As I watched, the pair killed me on screen. I frowned, but kept watching. Another image popped up, of me fighting Skulker, who somehow got the upperhand on me and killed me.

"I don't understand. Why are you showing me alternate deaths? What are you trying to tell me?"

"In each of these timelines you made the same mistake: you under estimated your opponent. It's something you never let yourself do in this reality, but every one of your enemies made that mistake. They never thought you'd kill them, but you did."

"But why show me this?"

"Your past mistakes are there for everyone to remember. They'll be there in history, always waiting for someone to remind you. What if you could erase them all? Save everyone who was lost?"

"I would give anything to rewrite history. Change all my sins, so they never happened. But it's impossible, Clockwork. Why even tempt me?"

"It's not impossible. You forget, I am the master of Time."

"Why do you call yourself that anyway? Why not just say you rule time or something?"

He smiled mischievously. "Time is my BITCH."

"Oh my fucking god." I face palmed.

Clockwork laughed for a few minutes. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to be finished. "You're just looking to find some entertainment, aren't you?"

"An old man has to find his fun somewhere." His form changed to that of an adult as he smiled at me.

"Back to the matter at hand. Why tempt me with all this? I am guilty."

"I'm giving you a second chance. Change the past." He looked back at his viewing orb. "There will only be one rule: Do not tell your former self your true identity or your friends. You can act, but you must not let him know who you are."

"What happens if I talk to my younger self?"

"Nothing, as long as he doesn't know you're his future self. I'm not sure if you noticed, but you look nothing like you did when you were 17."

"Well, no shit. I'd hate be be stuck in a 17-year olds body for the rest of my life. Puberty does wonders, if I do say so myself."

Clockwork snorted. "Point taken. Are you ready?"

"If it means bringing back everyone I've killed, yes."

"Good. I would think of a new name if I were you. Can't go running around as Danny Phantom, can you?"

"What?"

"See you in ten years." He then pushed me through the portal. As he did, he shoved something in my hand.

"Son of a bitch!" I landed hard on my ass. I looked up at the sky, which was a bright blue. Nothing looked different at first glance. I looked up, to see the glaring face of Casper High. What year was it? It was hard to tell, Casper High never changed. I walked forward, eyeing the students. There were some around the lawn. I made myself a invisible so I could get closer without being detected. I saw a young Danny and Tucker. I gasped. They weren't 17! Judging on how young they looked, I'd say that they were about 13. That son of a bitch sent me too far back! What was he trying to prove?

"I'm telling you, T. Mom and Dad are building a portal!"

"Dude, I don't believe you. Your parent's won't ever figure anything like that out."

 _Building_ a portal? I was actually right for once. What exactly did Clockwork want me to do exactly? Stop myself from becoming a ghost? I couldn't do that; the disasteroid would obliterate the world. So what was I supposed to do? I can't interfere, but am I just supposed to watch over my younger self? Wait. In about a year from now Vlad becomes King. Perhaps he sent me back farther to stop that from happening. I had to go and find Vlad before he did something stupid.

"Did you hear that?" Young Danny turned to look at where I stood. I had to hand it to the kid, he had good senses. Makes for a good ghost fighter. We locked eyes, but he didn't know it.

"You're crazy, dude." Tucker shrugs. "We got to get to class, man." He got up, shaking his shorts. "Maybe you can find Paullina there."

"Like I've ever got a shot with her." Danny rolled his eyes. "She's too hard to get, just like Samantha Masters. You've had a crush on her forever."

"Shh, dude! Someone will hear you." Tucker put his hand on Danny's mouth. "Our first day at Casper High. We don't need anyone making us enemies."

"I know." Danny took Tucker's hand off his mouth. "Do you ever try washing your hands?"

"It gets rid of my manly scent." He shrugged.

"Gross."

The pair walked off, leaving me staring back at them. I had forgotten how me and Tucker were when we were young. It makes my heart hurt to thing that fourteen years later I would kill him. _I kill Tucker._ I would never make that mistake again, not if I could stop myself from being hypnotized.

I opened a portal to Vlad's house in Wisconsin. I stepped through the portal, smiling lightly at the still-standing mansion. I blow it up when I'm 15, due to a cruel prank on my part. I have no regrets about it. I sniffed the air and walked closer. I couldn't detect any scent of Vlad; he must not be here. I phased through the front door, unaware of the alarm I sent off. I continued on. Where the hell was his lab? I would have to search room by room. I reached Vlad's private office, and I saw a huge painting of him over a fireplace. Vlad apparently did not have a humble bone in his body.

My hand lit up with energy, and I torched the painting. He didn't need it anyway. I pulled the lever on the football, and the fireplace opened up to reveal a set of stairs.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice came from behind me. Speaking of Vlad… I turned around. A much younger Vlad stood before me. He was in his ghost form, his hand extended, lit up with pink energy. His hair was pure black, and his red eyes bore holes into mine. "I won't ask again."

For the first time, I opened my hand to see Clockwork's note shoved into my hand. It said a single name on it, which I spoke aloud. "My name is Mirage. And if I were you, I'd lower your hand."

"You don't tell me what to do in my house!" He shot me with energy, which I created a shield to block. I raised an eyebrow at him, unamused. This Vlad was significantly weaker than the Vlad I had to fight on a day to day basis. I turned my back to him, walking down the stairs.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He teleported in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "I am Vlad Plasmius! You will bow to me."

"I don't bow to anyone, especially not you Vlad Masters."

Vlad stopped as if I had hit him. "How do you know my human name?"

"First off, I'm not an idiot. Second, you can't tell me not to insult me in _your_ house, which is the house of Vlad Masters. Now, get out of my way."

"I have a better idea. Join me."


	15. Chapter 15

I raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't join you even if you paid me every penny you had." I spat out. "You are the lowest creature the Ghost World has to offer."

"Well, that's rude." Vlad crossed his arms. "I've never met you before today, yet you hate me as if you've known me for years. What's the deal?"

I smiled. "That's for you to not know." Without another word, I blasted him with green energy. Not expecting the attack, he was blasted back and hit the wall. He fell unconscious. Good. He was out of my way now. I walked up to him, putting my hand on his head. Electricity flowed through my hand, as I erased his memories. It's a shame that ability didn't work for years at a time, only for about ten minutes. It was all I needed.

I continued on to the portal. My first step to stop him from being King was to fuck things up for him big time. I looked at the table, where I could see the blueprints to a ghost portal. His ghost portal was almost functional, and I couldn't have that. I set fire to the plans, erasing everything. I walked over to the unfinished portal. It was only half-way complete. I summoned electricity to my left hand, and ice to my right. I shot the ice at the portal, freezing it completely over. I then shot electricity at the portal, breaking through the ice and completely destroying it. I shielded myself from the blast. I smirked. I would be here to foil him every step of the way.

I phased through the ceiling. A thought hit me. If I was now stranded in this time period, what will I do? I have to have something to do to occupy my time. I could get a job at Casper High. I would need to keep an eye on my younger self, to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. I would just have to think of a name for myself. Obviously, Clockwork wanted my ghost form to be named Mirage. As for my human half, I was at a loss. Danny had always been my name, other than Abadon. I would never call myself Abadon. Not again. Maybe a similar name to Danny Fenton. Derek? It would take some getting used to.

I teleported back to Casper High. I phased back to my human self, while staying invisible. I didn't remember enough of this time period of what to expect. Vlad would be easy to defeat, but would I have it in me to kill him again? Would I need to in order to prevent my future? One life in place of hundreds of ghosts and humans? It shouldn't even be a debate.

I walked up the steps of the school, pushing the doors open. I walked to the office, opening the door.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist eyed me. I turned to look at her. She was about 45, with graying red hair. Her green eyes were glued to my blue ones. A vibrant blush spread across her cheeks. I decided to use that to my advantage.

I leaned across the tall counter. "I'm here to apply for the teaching position."

"What's your name?"

"Derek Findley." I reached out my hand, and she shook it.

"Little young to be a teacher, aren't you?"

"I'm ambitious, what can I say? I'm nearly 30." I cracked my famous smile, using a lot of teeth. The lady's blush came back with a vengeance.

"I'm Gloria. Nice to meet you." She smiled at me. "You are very overdressed, you know." I looked down, actually forgetting what I was wearing. I had a black collared shirt on, with black pants.

"I wanted to make a good first impression." I smiled at her again.

"Well, it worked. You've got the job. Classroom 217."

"Thank you, Gloria." I grabbed the set of keys from her and walked down the hallway. I passed students as they came across me, with the girls giggling. I silently scoffed to myself. High school girls tended to amaze me. I reached 217, and I unlocked the door, flipping on the light as I went in. I was to teach science. It would be easy enough, since I've always been a science nerd. I sat at the desk, and flipped open the science book.

With my ghostly hearing, I heard footsteps much sooner than they got close. I heard a knock. "Come in."

Mr. Lancer walked up to me. "So it is true. A new teacher."

"Yep. My name is Derek Findley." I got out of my seat, shaking his hand. "But you can call me Derek." I smiled warmly at Mr. Lancer. I always had respect for him, since he was keeping my head on straight most of the time.

"Larry Lancer. You can call me whatever." He smiled at me.

I had to stop myself from laughing. His first name was Larry? "Alright, L. So do you have a roll call sheet so I know who I'll be teaching?"

"I have it right here." He handed me a piece of paper.

I studied it, finding all the names of the kids I grew up with. I swallowed the bile in my throat. "Thank you."

"No problem." He started to walk out the door, but he paused. "I'll just warn you, Danny Fenton is a trouble maker. I'd keep your eye on him."

Again, I resisted the urge to smile. "What did he do?"

"The real question is what didn't he do. He's always getting himself in trouble. Him and his little friend."

I smiled. "Kids are kids. I'll keep an eye out. Thank you."

Mr. Lancer nodded, walking out the door.

I sighed. This was going to be harder than expected, but it was the perfect cover. Keep an eye on my younger self, and in the meantime, keep an eye on Vlad. I rocked in my chair, checking my reflection in a mirror. I looked drastically different than my younger self, which was good. My spiky black hair was short, and I had a five o'clock shadow coming in. My nose had been broken in the past, so it was crooked, but it had been healed for a long time. My bright blue eyes stared back at me in my reflection, but they held an infinite wisdom to them. I had scars running up and down my arms and hands, and I thought they'd give me a bad boy look. I wasn't interested in dating, but if flirting with the female teachers made it look like I fit in, it's what I would do.

I had just made a seating chart when the bell rang. I wrote my name and the chart on the board, and shuffled papers as the students came in. They must've gotten the change in plans fast. I waited until the bell rang again to stand from my chair. I looked around to see the students had followed the seating chart. I placed everyone next to someone who wouldn't cause the other trouble. I scanned the seats until my eyes laid on my younger self. He held my gaze for a minute before looking away.

"Good morning, students. My name is Mr. Findley." The students chirped a greeting in response, and as I watched, I could see two students in the back talking. "Paulina Sanchez!" I barked suddenly, scaring the entire class. She startled, and looked at me.

"Yes sir?" she spoke in her thick accent, fluttering her eyes at me.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "You will be silent when I'm talking."

"Yes sir." She gulped.

"Now that I have everyone's attention." I looked across the room again. I walked from around my desk, sitting on top of it to look at the class better. "This is the first day of high school. I want all of you to know that the teachers are here for you if you ever need to speak to one." Everyone was silent, and I continued. "With that being said, open your books to page 4."

Two hours later, it was time for lunch. The class filed out quickly, as I stayed in my desk flipping through the textbook. I heard a knock, and I glanced up to see who it was. Mr. Lancer stood at the doorway.

"I came to see if you were going to come to the teacher's lounge for lunch."

I frowned. "I don't have any money. I just moved to Amity Park, and I spent all my money moving here." Not a bad lie.

"That's okay. The lunch is free. Come on, I'll show you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Larry." I got up from my chair, closing the textbook as I went. I followed him out of the classroom, and into a room I'd never been into. I looked around. The walls were tan, the floor white, just like the rest of the school, but they were much cleaner. I whistled. "Nice."

"We don't allow students in here, so it stays clean." Lancer says, catching my attention.

"Looks good." I walked over to the buffet, piling my plate high with different foods. I sat at a table, and Lancer introduced me to everyone. Of course, I already knew them, but they didn't know that. I introduced myself, and began eating the food. Within five minutes, my plate was empty. I rubbed my face with a napkin.

"So, Derek, where did you move from?" Piper, a female teacher asked.

"Wisconsin." I replied.

"Not too far from Amity. What brought you here?" Lancer asks.

I shrugged. "I just felt like moving to Michigan, and I saw an ad for a teacher and I thought 'why not'?"

"Fair enough." Lancer laughs. "We're glad you have you." He pats my back.

I smiled. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Torture students." He smirked.

I scowled. "Torture how?"

"As in student gossip, of course. Tell them the secrets you hear and watch the fights."

"That's terrible. But effective." I scratched my chin. So that's how teachers had fun pre-ghosts. I was glad it would get more interesting. Until then, all I had to do was bide my time.


	16. Chapter 16

One year later

Today was the day. I would get my ghost powers today. It was Saturday, so there was no school. Kind of ironic that my life once again, was bound to school five days a week. I actually enjoyed teaching, giving young minds something to learn. Paullina and Star had tried to hook up with me, but I wasn't even remotely interested. I missed Azure, who I would never get the chance to marry. I had sworn off dating in this time period.

In my ghost form, I stood invisibly in the Fenton lab. I watched Young Danny and Tucker suit up.

"Dude!" he turned to Tucker. "Put one of these on. You don't want goo on your new shirt."

"True. Give me that!" Tucker reached toward the suit grabbing it out of his hands.

Danny shrugged, continuing to pull up the suit on his legs. "Why do these have to be so tight, anyway?"

"Your parents made them for you. Perhaps you're just fat." He shrugged, zipping up his suit completely.

"Am not, T! I think it's just because it's spandex. Who wears spandex? It's not cool!"

"Whatever, D. Let's just see what this portal does." He stood in front of the entrance.

Danny walked over next to him, pushing his hair out of his face. He walked into the portal, looking around at the machinery. He straightened a few wires that were out of place, and got to his feet. "T! They didn't even turn it on!" he laughed.

"Turn it on then, D!"

He pressed the on button. The portal hummed, and activated. Lightning flashed, zapping him, and as I listened, a loud scream echoed from the portal. Tucker reached forward, grabbing Danny as he fell out of the portal.

I covered my mouth to stifle any sounds. I remembered that pain. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, and I had never got the chance to witness the accident. Danny's hair flickered from black to white, and a green aura had lit him up. Tucker had backed up, for fear of touching his friend. I wanted to reach forward and help, but I didn't.

"What's this noise?" Maddie Fenton ran down the stairs, and saw the portal going into meltdown. "Kids! Get out of here, it's too dangerous!"

"Mrs. F! I think Danny is hurt!" Tucker called, the unconscious Danny in his arms.

She ran forward, grabbing both Tucker and Danny. "We have to get out of here!" She ran up the stairs, just as a huge explosion came from the portal. I shielded myself with a shield, and dropped it as the dust cleared. Wow. That was a lot more violent than I remembered. I teleported home. I had been staying in an apartment in a crappy end of town, but it was something. I switched back to my human form, laying on the bed. Today was the start of the ghost activity in Amity. When the portal exploded, it sent a ripple through the Ghost World. I could feel a silent pull, as if I had a need to investigate. I already knew why I felt it, but it was interesting all the same.

I wonder if Vlad felt it too.

Time would only tell.

A month later, everything was quiet. I knew better, because today was the day Lunch Lady would attack. I had been watching Danny very closely since the accident, and I know he noticed. He had been avoiding me for a while, but today I was determined to watch him. I was curious to see what would happen while watching as an outsider.

"Tuck, have you noticed Mr. Findley constantly watching me?" Danny whispered.

"I'd have to be blind not to notice, dude. I wonder what's up with him." Tucker straightened his glasses.

The pair were sitting in the cafeteria, in a secluded area. It didn't stop the bullies, but it did deter them. I stood watch, listening in on their conversation from across the room. I felt the pair's eyes on me, and I pretended not to notice. A student asked me a question about homework, which I answered, looking more like I hadn't noticed their gaze.

"There's something funny about him, Tuck. Ever since the accident, he's been acting dodgy. Almost as if he knows."

"That's ridiculous, dude."

Danny shook his head. "I know. But it's weird."

"I know what you mean."

STOMP

The entire room vibrated. I watched as Danny let a blue wisp of cold air escape his lips. The same thing happened to me, except I could cover better.

Showtime.

Dust flew as a huge creature crashed through the wall.

"HOW DARE THEY SERVE VEGGIE BURGERS? HOW DARE YOU STUDENTS EAT THEM?" The lunch lady roared, flinging meat everywhere.

I grabbed students as they ran in circles, directing them to the exits. The other teachers were too shocked to move. Idiots. "Larry! Gloria! Piper! We have to get the students to safety!" I yelled over the commotion. They snapped out of their stupor, herding students to the exits until the room was empty, save for Phantom and the Lunch lady. The two were fighting, and just as I was running to the exit with human speed, I heard a whistle.

"Look out!" I turned around with supernatural speeds to see a table flying at me. I flipped mid-air to dodge the table, landing gracefully back onto the ground. Danny was looking at me in awe, completely about to miss the hit that was coming at him. I lunged forward, pushing him out of the way and taking the hit. I slammed into the wall, hard. I blinked the stars from my eyes, and watched the battle commence. I rubbed my head, and he eventually got the upper hand, sucking the Lunch Lady into the thermos.

"Are you okay, Mr. Findley?" Phantom runs up to me, forgetting he's supposed to be secret.

"I'm okay." I got up slowly, making it seem like I was more hurt than I was. Without warning, Phantom changed back into Fenton, and he cursed. Very colorful language. Where the hell did he learn vocabulary like that?

"Mr. Findley! I can explain!" He stuttered.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I understand."

"You do?"

I wanted to say that I understood because I was him. But I couldn't.

"Of course I do. Everyone has their secrets." I frowned. "I'll keep this between us, don't worry." I walked out of the cafeteria, pretending to limp.

Lancer came up to me. "Derek! There you are! Are you hurt?"

"My leg might be banged up, but I was able to save young Mr. Fenton." I gestured to the teenager behind me.

"Yeah, he saved me from the ghost." He played along.

"Fenton!" Lance exclaims. "You caused this! You clean up the cafeteria!"

I frowned. "Now Larry, how would a 14-year-old boy cause this? Isn't that a little harsh?"

"I don't care how he did it! I just know he did it!"

"Larry." I put a hand on his shoulder, doing my fake-limp to get closer to him. "You're in shock. You need to calm down. The school has just been attacked, we need to make sure everyone is accounted for and safe."

"But Fenton— "

"Has done nothing wrong. If he's somehow tied to this, then we will punish him. Until then, he's presumed innocent."

"Fine. But if I find him involved, he's getting expelled!"

I took Danny by the shoulders and steered him to my classroom. He was silent until we got into it.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. Nobody will."

I smiled lightly. "Well, I was bullied in school too."

"Really? But you're so cool! Who would bully you?"

"Well, I'm cool now. In school I was the dork. Like you."

"Har har."

Other students filed in and took their seats. I did a head count, and nobody was missing. The ghost attack was the talk of the room, but nobody talked about Phantom, which I'm sure was a relief to him. I sat behind my desk, waiting for the talking to subside. I didn't bother telling the students to be quiet. The principal had told the teachers to put the students in classrooms until the police and parents arrive. A knock on the door prompted my attention. Lancer poked his head in.

"Derek? A word?" He called.

"Sure thing, Larry." I got up from my seat, walking out the door and closing it behind me. "What's up?"

"The police wanted your report. You were the only one actually in the room of the attack, so yours will be the most accurate."

"What about my class?"

"I'll watch them while you do that."

I smiled. "Thanks, man." I fake-limped down the hall. When I was out of range of Lancer, I turned myself invisible, flying to the office to save time. I made myself visible before walking around a corner. I walked—crashed, more like, into a woman. She had short red hair, and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a blue hazmat suit.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head where we'd bumped heads.

I rubbed my head also. Who knew my mother had such a hard skull?

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Findley!" She called. "Didn't see you there."

No shit, I was literally just invisible.

"No, that's okay. It's my fault. Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I heard that there was a ghost sighed! I needed to take samples!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Of course. "You're a little late. They've already cleaned up the area."

"Oh, darn!" She sighed. "Oh well." She turned and walked out of the building.

I shook my head and continued to the office. I saw the two officers standing in the office waiting for me. I nodded to them.

"Derek Findley." One of them extended his hand. "My name is Officer Young. Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. "So what can I help you with, fellas?"

"We wanted to know about what happened." He grabbed a pen and paper.

I told them everything except Phantom being Danny. I included the parts about Phantom being a hero.

"So you're telling me some ghost saved you?"

"Yes. He's a hero."


	17. Chapter 17

Officer Young looked to the other officer, who shrugged. "O-okay." He stressed, writing down on a pad. "Thank you. You can go back to class now."

I shrugged. "Okay." I walked out of the office, taking my sweet time to walk back to the classroom. Things were playing out differently from my memory, which wasn't good. I was an adult this time around which played some part into it, but if something happens that I don't expect, I wouldn't hesitate to reveal myself to save someone. A few minutes later, I opened the door to my classroom, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Everything okay, Derek?" Lancer called.

"Yeah." I sighed. "They looked at my leg, and said I was fine. Took my statement."

Lancer put his hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything I'm here for you, Derek."

"Thank you Larry." I smiled weakly. "It's just been a hell of a day."

Lancer smiled at me. "It sure has." He walked out the door, and I turned to face the class.

"They will be releasing everyone momentarily. If you stay in your seats, I won't assign homework." I ran my fingers through my hair, and leaned on my desk. Had to keep an image of being tired. The truth was, I was feeling alive. This was the most interesting thing to happen since I left my time period. Nobody could know that, though.

"Mr. Findley? Are you okay?" Paulina asked, her hand raised.

"Yeah, Mr. F." Dash called. "You're like, a cool teacher, and we want to make sure no ghost hurt you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll be alright, kids. No worrying about me today." The class seemed to be satisfied with my answer, and they went back to talking among themselves. I pulled out my cellphone, which I had gotten after I moved into my apartment. I dialed a friend that I had made.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh god! I saw it on the news! Are you alright?"

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was right in the thick of it, you know."

"What was it like?"

"Hmm. I got thrown into a wall. So, it hurt. But I'm okay."

"You're not in the hospital, are you?"

"Nah. Nothing more than a bump on the leg."

"Oh, okay. Well, I know you're probably talking on the phone in class again, aren't you?"

"Always. Teachers get to do what they want."

"Of course you do. I'll let you go. Call me later, okay?"

"Sure thing, hon. Bye."

We hung up. Lynn was a friend I had made in a coffee shop. She was the barista, and even though I had tried not to make any friends, I was lonely. I was tired of being alone 24/7. I went to the coffee shop to socialize, and met her there. We instantly clicked, and have been talking ever since. She was the closest thing to a best friend I'd ever get here. The class hadn't noticed me being on the phone, but as I watched, Danny's eyes followed mine. I don't remember being this vigilant when I was 14. I was going to have to watch my back.

I checked my watch. "They should be releasing us now." I called out to the class, gathering their attention. The bell rang, drowning out the last of my words. I gathered up my papers, sealing them in my desk. I waited until the students were all out of class before exiting. Didn't need any stragglers. I was on my phone the entire time as I walked out of the school. Who knew these 'smartphones' were so entertaining? Mom never let me have one, so by the time I was old enough to buy my own, I was living in the Ghost Zone and didn't need it.

Suddenly, I was in the air.

What the hell? I flailed around, to see three vultures had me by the shoulders. I heard screaming from below, and my phone fell out of my grasp. Didn't really matter anyway.

"Hey, ugly!" I called. "If I were you, I'd drop me right now!"

"Why vould I do that?" The one holding me says.

"Because if you don't I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

I growled. I turned myself intangible, floating in mid air. I stayed in human form, but I floated. "You just made a big mistake." My eyes flashed green and I blasted the three of them with ecto blasts. They dodged, and came back at me with their talons. I grabbed the nearest one by the feet, whipping him into the other two, knocking them out of the sky. I threw the third one to the ground. "That's why you don't mess with me!" I hissed.

I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I turned around with supernatural speeds, my hand raised, to see Phantom. "Oh, shit."

"How did you do that? How are you doing that?"

I swore under my breath. I grabbed Phantom's hand and teleported us both to my house. I paced around, wringing my hands. What the hell was I going to do now? He was going to figure out I was him and—wait. Maybe I could only tell him I'm a ghost. I don't have to tell him the full truth.

"Are you a ghost?" Phantom asked, getting my attention.

I scowled. "Of course I'm a ghost. How else would I be able to kick ass like that?"

His eyes widened, and I could see literal sparks flying through them. I face palmed. He started talking a mile a minute, asking me question after question, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "Danny, this has to stay a secret. You can't tell anyone. The fate of the world is in your hands."

"Okay. I'll keep it secret. Just like you kept me secret." He nodded his head, a determined look on his face.

I had a thought. No harm in teaching him how to use his powers, right? "I'll teach you everything I know, kid."

"Really?"

I smiled. "Sure. I've been a ghost for a long time."

"Can we start right away?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not. Just be on the lookout for ghosts." I took a step back, letting two rings form at my waist. The energy flowed over me, until I became a full ghost. "My ghost name is Mirage, so I only want you to call me that."

"Wait. You're a half-ghost too?" Danny's mouth hung open. I walked over to him, and shut it.

"Yes, my boy. I'm a half-ghost. Which also needs to be kept secret."

"But if you were human, how could you use your powers without hurting yourself?"

"With practice, your body will get used to the energy and adapt. I spent ten years as a human, using my powers without switching to ghost."

"Why not just switch to your ghost form?"

 _Because I was a brain washed murderer._

"Sometimes it's not necessary." I waved my hand. "When you can use your energy, you don't need to switch. You can maintain a cover that way."

"Oh, I understand now."

I nodded. "Let's start with your transformations. If you change at school, you'll blow your cover. You don't want that." He rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment. I raised my eyebrow. "Loose your pants?"

"How did you know?"

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my laughing. "Look down."

He looked down, to where his pants were hanging wound his ankles. "Darn! Again?" He pulled them up, his face red.

"Happen a lot?"

"Yeah…"

"To make it stop, all you have to do is control your intangibility."

"How?"

I smirked, baring my fangs at him, just like Clockwork once did to me. "Make it your bitch."

"How do you have fangs?!" he backed up until his back was flat against the wall.

Whoops. Of course I scared him, he's never seen a ghost this close before. "Whoops, sorry Danny. Didn't mean to scare you. All half-ghosts get fangs. Yours will eventually come in when you hit puberty."

"Hey! I've hit puberty!" He crossed his arms.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a 6-year-old boy stuck with a mind of a 14 year-old."

"That's hurtful."

"I don't sugarcoat anything." I grabbed a hair tie from a table, and tied back my hair. I had started to grow it out a bit, as a way to make myself look different from Danny. Plus, I missed the long hair. Azure would kill me if she saw how long my hair was, but I didn't care. I sighed. I missed her more and more every day, but the more I thought about it, I realized I would never see her again. If I succeeded in my mission, I would erase that horrible future. The only thing I could do now is teach my younger self everything I knew, so that when I disappeared, he would be fine without me.

"Let's go for a fly, Danny-boy." I smiled, my fangs exposed in my smile. It felt good to be back in my ghost form. I wanted to stretch my legs.

"Sure, Mr. Findley." He replies.

"Call me Derek. I feel like we're friends, so it'll be okay."

"What about school?"

"What about it?"

"Can I call you Derek there, too? It might make me look cool!"

I threw my head back and laughed. I forgot how much I used to care about popularity. "If you want, that's all on you, little dude. I don't really care. My ghost name is Mirage, remember? You got to call me that, so that nobody knows my identity."

"Sorry, Mirage. Forgot." He rubbed the back of his neck again.

I smiled. "It's okay Phantom. Let's go." I turned intangible, shooting out of the ceiling. I waited for Phantom to catch up with me. When he did I let my spectral tail form. "I haven't got to do this for a while." I zoomed around the sky at about 100 miles an hour, slow enough for him to keep up with me. I enjoyed flying and this was me being lazy about it.

"How are you so fast?" Danny panted.

"Years of practice, little dude." I soared through the skies, not a care in the world.

I heard whistling, and I turned around in time to see a ghost trap hurdling at me. It was way too fast. It caught me by the tail, pulling me down to Earth. The net shocked me sending pain through every tip of my body. I screamed. When my vision cleared, I saw Skulker standing in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have made a huge mistake."

"Says who? You're wrapped up pretty nicely in a net." Skulker spoke, kneeling in front of me. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

My hands lit up with electricity. I pressed them into the net, melting it with extreme heat. I stood up, brushing the dust off my pants. "Me? I'm your worst nightmare."

"That's impossible! My nets are ghost proof!"

I walked forward, grabbing Skulker by the neck. "You're lucky I've started a new life, or you'd be dead where you stand." He choked from how hard I was holding him. I heard Danny land behind me. I leaned forward for only Skulker to hear, and switched to ghost speak. _"You tell your boss to not threaten me again. I don't know how he remembered about me, but if he knows what's good for him, he will not look into this any further. Understand?"_

" _Yes..."_ Skulker choked out.

I dropped my hold on him. He teleported away, and I watched him until he was gone. I turned to Danny. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What did you mean turning over a new leaf? What are you not telling me?" He crossed his arms.

I scowled. "Danny. There are some things I can't tell you. This is one of them. You have to trust me on this."

"Why should I when you won't even tell me the truth?"

I scowled. "Some things are bigger than you, boy. You just got into this mess. I've been a ghost for 17 years! Longer than you've been alive! What right do you have to tell me to do anything?"

"I thought we were friends." He took a step back. "I guess I was wrong." He flew off into the sky.

I didn't chase after him.


	18. Chapter 18

Two hours later, I returned home. I flew in through the window, changing mid-air back into human. I landed on my bed, and pulled the covers around me. I had tried to get out my excess energy. Now, I was ready to sleep. I turned off the light and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, the clock read 7:15. I groaned. I was late for school. I was supposed to be there around 7. I got out of bed, running to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a sloppy man bun. I threw on some clothes, and flew out the window. I flew to the school, pushing a max speed of about 250. I landed on the outskirts of the school, breathing heavily. I walked into the school, catching my breath as I did so. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out the hair tie and redoing it.

I checked my watch. 7:30. Son of a bitch. School starts at 7:45. Even at my fastest speed, turning an hour's drive into a 15-minute flight took too long. I'd never once been late, no matter how much I hated going back to school five days a week. I opened the door to my classroom, sitting in the chair and leaning my head on the back of the chair.

"Mr. F! Are you okay?" Dash called out.

"Fine." I waved my hand at him. "Just ran here so I wouldn't be so late." I looked around the classroom. The class wasn't fully here yet since school didn't start for another ten minutes. The only people here besides me and Dash were Paulina, Star and Kwan. I pulled out some papers from my desk, looking through them and grading past assignments. The rest of the class shuffled in slowly, taking their seats as they did so.

"Love the man bun." Danny smirked, standing at my desk.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Not still mad, huh?"

He shook his head. "No, I am. But I understand, so I forgive you."

I crossed my arms, sitting up fully. "I didn't know I needed forgiveness, but thank you."

He smiled. "No problem, Derek." He says, loud enough for the cool kids to hear.

I laughed. "So cool, huh?"

"Yes." He fist bumps me and sits down.

I shake my head, laughing silently. "Incredible." I stood up from the chair, to face the class. "Good morning." The class chirped their response. "Turn to page 42." I paused when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I spoke without even looking up.

"Mr. Findley? A word?" Vlad Masters popped his head into the room.

I startled, a look of intense hate on my face. How the hell did he find me? I slammed the textbook shut loudly, gritting my teeth. "Fine." I set down the textbook, walking out the door. I scowled, staring him down until he spoke.

"I bet you're wondering how I found you." Vlad crossed his arms, glaring at me. "After you broke into my house, and took my memories, you failed to realize that I have cameras in my house."

"Well, shit. I should have destroyed those too. I'll have to remember that next time I break into your house."

"Next time? What do you mean next time? There won't be one!"

I grabbed his head. "Nothing you won't remember." I erased his memories of coming here. He slumped to the floor, unconscious. I frowned. I was going to have to immediately go to his house and destroy any evidence. I teleported outside the office door, running into it in a fake panic. "Gloria! I have to go, my mother's in the hospital!"

Gloria startled. "I'll get someone to watch your class! Don't you worry!"

I smiled. "Thank you!" I ran out of the office, and when I was out of eyesight, I teleported back to Vlad's body. I grabbed him by the arm, and created a portal to his home. I dropped him outside, taking my sweet time to the front door. I needed to catch my breath after a stunt like that. I pulled the football to open the door to his lab. I sat at the computer, and hacked into the security system. I erased all mentions of me, and destroyed the cameras. I walked around the lab. The blueprints were redrawn, but they weren't complete yet. I realized that destroying the portal wouldn't do me any good. I would have to kill Vlad to get him to stop trying to get into the ghost world. I sighed. I wasn't trying to kill anyone else, but if I had to I will.

I walked over to where Vlad was slumped on the ground. I turned my hand intangible, reaching in and grabbing his core. He woke up, but was too shocked to move. My hand started to burn from how hot his core was, but I tightened my grip on it and ripped it from his chest. I gasped, feeling a wave of energy hit me. I fell on my ass, skidding across the floor. "What the hell?" I looked down at my hand, where the core was oozing ectoplasm. I looked back to Vlad, where he was holding his chest, gasping for air. He had a hole in his chest which leaked a mixture of blood and ectoplasm. As I watched, he morphed back into his human form, the hole in his chest still obvious.

He locked eyes with me. "Why?" he rasped. "What have I done to you to deserve this?"

I crouched down to his eye level. "My name is Danny Phantom. Fourteen years in the future you use me to try to kill my own nephew. You made me kill my family, my friends, and serve as your minion for ten years. When I killed you then, I realized I couldn't undo all the evil I've done. I needed to erase everything. I came back to the start. I've been watching you, Vladimir Plasmius. I am not impressed. You are the scum of this world, and the Ghost World, and do not deserve to live."

He tried to grab me, but was too weak to even move. He slumped back against the wall, and I watched the light fade from his eyes. I waited, but I guess I wouldn't have to kill him twice. Ripping out his heart killed him with both of his personas. I stood. I thought I would fade from existence completely, but it must take time. I dropped Vlad's heart on the ground, crushing it under my foot as I walked away. I looked to the side, seeing a journal. I picked it up, flipping through the pages of notes on the ghost portal that Vlad had made.

A thought popped into my head.

I grabbed a pen, and started to write.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

I walked into my room. I saw a journal that was not there before I left for school. I caught a reflection of myself on the mirror as I walked to the table. My 14 year-old reflection stared back at me. I grabbed the journal. The first thing that I saw was several pages of notes on a ghost portal. This part didn't make any sense to me. Mom and dad already had already made a portal. Why would I need the blueprints to make one?

I kept flipping through the book, and I found a note:

 _Dear Danny,_

 _By now, I'm gone. I'm sorry for lying to you for a long time, but I promise I will explain everything. You may know me as your teacher, Derek Findley, but that's a lie. My real name is Danny Fenton. Yes, I'm you from the future. Explains how I'm so cool, huh? I've been guiding you in secret for years, but until now you had no clue. This was not the reason I came back. I came back to fix my mistakes—ones that are now fixed, thanks to me. You see, I'm not the man you thought you'd grow up to be. I'm not a NASA engineer, I'm not anything like you'd imagine._

 _I'm a murderer._

 _When I was 17, this dude named Vlad Plasmius became the ghost King. You haven't met him yet, and now you never will, but I'll tell you that he's also a half-ghost, just like you. His human name was Vlad Masters. Anyway, so Vlad becomes King. That's not the weird part. After that, ghosts disappear—and not like a "I'll see you later" way. As in, they're killed, or they're in hiding. These two ghosts named Skulker and Ember (you'll meet them soon enough) led the rebellion. So one day, I'm roaming through the Ghost Zone and I get captured by Warden Walker, who is like the prison leader. We get into a fight and it's me or him. So I killed him. Vlad then put me under some voodoo thing, I don't know what and made me into a mind controlled puppet._

 _The next ten years are a blur, but long story short, I killed every ghost I crossed, and served Vlad faithfully. He took my memories, making me think I was born just to serve him. Eventually, with the help of Azure, Vlad's daughter, I broke free of the control and rebelled against him and Skulker and I killed Vlad._

I stopped reading. This was crazy! Some dude I didn't know was this big of a threat? At the same time, I couldn't stop myself from reading. I looked down to where I left off, and continued to read.

 _Then, at 28 I became Ghost King., We started to repair the damage that Vlad had caused. Serving as an evil henchmen for ten years had hindered my ability to rule, and the majority of the population didn't trust me. Skulker overthrew me, even though I did nothing wrong. They sent me to Clockwork, who gave me my punishment: a second chance._

 _Doesn't sound like a punishment, huh? A chance to change the future, so my future never happened. In the end, it was. In my future, everyone I knew was dead. Almost everyone. Jazz, our sister, was the only one left alive. I killed everyone. I killed Mom, Dad, Tucker. I can't stand the guilt. I even tried to kill Jazz, but I let her go and cut off her arm as a warning. What kind of brother was i?_

 _The point of this Danny, is to tell you to be careful. Keep your enemies close, but keep your family closer. You will grow up to be a very powerful ghost, but you've got to watch your back. Your dual identity is your greatest secret, but it's also a weakness. Don't get so wrapped up in keeping your secret. Perhaps this time around you'll do some good for this world. Do it for me._

 _Also, Vlad's daughter, Azure, is also a half-ghost. I believe you already know who she is. Her name? Samantha Masters. Do with that what you will. She's a keeper._

After that, the journal went on to list different abilities I could do and how to do them. Teleportation? Portal abilities? How fucking powerful was he—I mean me? How strong do I get? I flipped a page, and different names popped up. Names and abilities, friend or foe, et cetera. The list went on. He basically left me an entire book of how to become the most powerful ghost in exitance. I leaned over to my desktop computer and googled a name:

Vlad Masters.

I scrolled down to the first article. I clicked it, and read.

 _Vladimir Masters, 43, is a self-made millionaire. He is married to Stephanie Masters, with one daughter: Samantha Masters. The family currently live in Wisconsin, where Vlad manages his companies, Vladco, and DALV. The millionaire was found dead in his home yesterday morning, pending investigation._

I scowled. So future me killed him? I wonder how he had even met this dude. I felt like I would eventually learn, but it didn't stop my curiosity. I dialed Tucker, and had him meet me outside my house in 15 mins. I ran outside my room, crashing into Jazz.

"Hey idiot!" He rubs her head.

I smiled at her, remembering about the bleak future that could have happened. I hugged her tight. "I love you, Jazz."

She laughed, peeling herself away from me. "What's gotten into you, little brother? You never tell me you love me."

"Someday, I will tell you everything. For now, I have to run." I headed down the stairs, but stopped when she started speaking.

"Okay weirdo. Just watch out for that Phantom kid, I wouldn't want him to harm you." She smiled at me and walks back into her room.

"Oh Jazz, you have no idea." I smiled to myself, continuing down the stairs. I passed Mom and Dad and felt relief fill me—they weren't dead. I walked out the door, and waved to Tucker.

"So, what's up, dude? You sounded urgent." He laughed nervously. "Not a ghost attack?"

"No. Something better." I handed him the journal, and watched him read it.

"You see this?" He looked at me.

"Of course I did. I read the journal." I scowled.

"No, dude. This part's addressed to me! Look!" He shoved the journal in my face, and I read:

 _Tucker, I know you have more insight to look farther than Danny does. So, when you show him this, make sure he dosen't mess up. I know you've always been jealous of Danny, but don't be. Danny has a hard future ahead of him, and he will need you there every step of the way. Keep him in line. I'm counting on you. When you're an adult, Tuck, and you have a family of your own, don't name your son after me. That was just corny. I know you guys thought I was dead and it was a noble thing to do, but it's just sad._

 _I know what you're thinking. Your son? Unfortnately, I'm not telling you guys every detail of the future. You've got to make your own path, make your own name. Team Phantom will always be needed, and someday you guys will come out in the open about it. But now that I think about it, that may not happen now._

 _Long story short, I needed to address something. You two have the most precious book in the world in your hands. You need to protect it, keep it safe. Bring Jazz into the party, she will be a great help. Danny, your parents need to know, too. But most importantly, this story that i've told you two about my past stays secret. The future is now yours to control. Make the most of it._

I flipped to the back of the book.

 _This story was the fall of the murderer._

THE END


End file.
